


We Know What We Are, But Know Not What We May Be

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Rivalry, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Two schools,Both alike in dignity,In Hollywood, where we lay our scene,From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where competition breaks out in droves.From forth the hallways of these two foes,A pair of star-crossed loversLive their dream
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 97
Kudos: 370





	1. I'd Remember a Girl as Pretty as You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the original Chapter One and Two to get my inspiration back, because I was really struggling in writing Chapter Ten -- yes, this will have over ten chapters -- and then this poofed into my head and I like it so much better than the original Chapter One. The same things happen, but it feels less choppy to me.  
> If you liked the original Chapter One, I hope you like the new one just as much.

“Carrie,” Nick whined, “why did you invite the Laguna kids?”

Carrie sighed. She held onto the tail of the streamer, tossing the rest of the roll up to Julie, who stood on the second floor, and watched the streamer unravel. “I _told_ you. Dad only let me throw this party if Bobby came and my stupid brother would only come if he had people he knew, so I had to invite _his_ friends from public school.”

“But he’s friends with _Luke_ ,” Nick sneered.

“Why do you hate him so much?” Julie asked, wrapping the streamer around the balcony railing and dropping the roll into Nick’s hands.

“He’s an amateur that had no idea what he’s doing,” Nick ranted. “There’s a reason I’m at the music school and he _isn’t_.”

“Stay away from him tonight, okay?” Nick demanded.

“Yes, _Dad_ ,” Flynn said.

“Why don’t you help?” Carrie said, standing over Flynn – who was lying on the floor – with her hands on her hips.

“It’s _your_ party,” Flynn responded, rolling her eyes.

Carrie scoffed. She looked over at her boyfriend for support, but he was preoccupied with smiling up at Julie as he tossed up the streamer. Carrie pursed her lips.

“Julie,” she snapped.

“Yeah?”

“We should start getting ready,” Carrie said.

Julie blinked. “But the party’s still hours away.”

“And I have to dress us _both_ ,” Carrie stated.

“I could always wear this,” Julie suggested, grinning innocently.

“You promised,” Carrie reminded her, frowning. “My birthday, my choice in outfits.”

“I know,” Julie relented. “Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

Julie had to hand it to Carrie, she really knew how to throw a party. It was so good that the Lagunas and the Los Feliz kids had set up a temporary truce to have a good time.

Julie weaved through the crowd, not particularly caring for the pounding music blaring from the speakers or the close encounters with sweaty teenage bodies on the dance floor.

Someone threw an arm over her shoulder.

“Hey,” some guy she didn’t know said, smirking slyly. “Wanna dance?”

“No,” Julie said sharply, rolling her shoulder so his arm fell off it.

“C’mon, babe,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Don’t be like that.”

“Let go of me,” Julie demanded, glaring up at the guy.

He slid his hand down her hip. “I can show you a _real_ good time.”

“What’s going on here?” a newcomer said, his face obscured by the dim lighting.

“Back off, man, she’s mine.”

“Thanks,” Julie said, “but I don’t need a knight in shining armor.”

“So, you aren’t a damsel in distress?” the new guy asked, and Julie could tell from his tone that he was smiling.

“I’m a damsel,” Julie recognized, “I’m in distress.” Julie slammed her elbow into the guy’s gut, and he grunted, bending over. She looked directly at the newcomer. “I can handle this.” She kicked backwards, slamming her heel into his shin and he toppled to the ground. “Have a nice day.”

Julie spun on the spot, dodging limbs to make her way to the slider.

“Hey, wait! Hold on!” the new guy chased after her, struggling to keep up with her fast pace through the multitude of bodies, but he managed to catch the door before Julie opened it enough for her to slip through.

She turned around, prepared to tell him off, but stopped when she recognized him.

Luke Patterson.

And he was cute. He was close enough that she could tell his eyes were gemstone green and his hair naturally curled the way it fell, meaning he didn’t put in product like lots of boys nowadays.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Julie raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Why do you care?”

“I saw what he was doing to you,” Luke admitted. “No one should treat a girl like that. _Anyone_ like that.”

Julie couldn’t help smiling. Apparently, chivalry wasn’t _all_ dead.

A new song switched on, and both Luke and Julie groaned.

“You don’t like this song?” Luke asked in amazement.

“It’s awful,” Julie complained. “It’s just words and beats scrambled together. There’s no – there’s no –”

“Power,” Luke completed.

“Yeah,” Julie agreed softly. She studied him for a moment and nodded her head backwards. “Join me?”

Luke pushed open the slider, letting Julie step outside before following her. She led him to the edge of the pool, where she pulled off her shoes, planting her legs in the water.

“So,” Luke asked, copying her movement’s but also taking the time to roll up his pants, “if you were to write a song, what would you say?”

Julie bit her lip. “I don’t write songs.”

“But you go to Los Feliz, right?” Luke asked, frowning. “That’s a _music_ school.”

“What makes you say that?” Julie wondered.

“Because I don’t recognize you.”

“Maybe you just don’t know me,” Julie suggested.

“Nah,” Luke denied, smirking at her. “I’d remember a girl as pretty as you.”

He was glad to notice her cheeks turning pink.

But it was true. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a dark red dress, the color of common roses, and it illuminated her coppery skin so well it was almost sinful. The sleeveless, high neckline beautifully displayed her delicate shoulders and he wanted to wrap his arms around them. The loose skirt draped over her thighs, but had two slits running up her hips forcing her to wear short black shorts underneath, visible whenever she moved, and god, did he want her to move so he could see more.

“Okay,” Julie admitted. “I go to Los Feliz. That doesn’t mean I _write_ music.”

“Then, hypothetically,” Luke adapted, “if you _were_ to write a song, what would it say?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Julie said, her thoughts drifting to her mother, but she shook them away. “What would _you_ say?”

“I say too much in my music,” Luke said playfully, understanding the tone of the conversation needed to change.

“That’s not possible,” Julie said, the smile rising back on her face.

“I wrote a song about my bandmate’s crooked teeth,” Luke deadpanned.

Julie burst into giggles. “I stand corrected.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, tilting his head up to look at the almost full moon. “It’s a good song, though.”

“I’m sure,” Julie placated. “What about your _perfect_ song?”

“I’m working on one now called ‘Now or Never’,” Luke admitted, leaning back on his hands.

“That sounds promising,” Julie said, mimicking his position.

“ _Keep dreaming like we’ll live forever, but live it like it’s now or never,”_ Luke sang softly, just for her.

Julie’s mouth parted in wonder at the soft, soothing sound of his voice rolling across the limited space between them.

“That – that’s incredible,” Julie breathed.

“I mean, it’s not finished yet or anything; I’m a little stuck on the bridge, but…”

“No.” Julie shook her head, placing a hand on his arm, which she just realized was bare, effectively showing off his lean muscles, and Julie was forced to tear her eyes from them. “It’s incredible. You talk about power; those lyrics could create _life_. It runs In your veins.”

“Living on a feeling that’s been running though our veins,” Luke murmured distantly.

“What?” Julie questioned.

“You just finished the song,” Luke told her, smiling.

“Wha – I don’t – I mean –”

Luke chuckled, and she pressed her lips together to stop her stammering.

“If you don’t write music, you should start,” Luke stated. “You definitely have something to say.”

“Maybe,” Julie murmured, her eyes flitting around, unable to remain focused on Luke, who was staring at her intently.

Her phone vibrated and Luke tried to keep his eyes away from where she lifted the hem of her dress to pull it out of the waistband of her shorts.

“Ah, crap,” she muttered, reading the text.

“What?” Luke wondered.

“My friends are wondering where I am,” Julie explained. “I have to go.”

She pulled her legs out of the pool, water dripping down her calves as she stood.

Luke quickly grabbed her wrist. “At least tell me your name.”

“It’s Julie,” she answered with a gentle smile.

“Julie,” Luke repeated reverently, releasing her wrist. “I’m Luke.”

Julie smirked. “I know.”

“Julie,” he whispered into the night, watching her walk away, her dress fluttering the slight breeze, her shoes in her hand, and she disappeared back inside the house.


	2. No Point Denying It Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this when I first posted it, not much changed in Chapter Two. Like, at all. It's still the same with only an added sentence or two.

“Soooo,” Flynn said, sliding up beside Julie as they left English class. “What’s running through your head that had you ignoring the teacher for five minutes straight?”

“Huh?” Julie wondered, shaking her head to get out of the daze she was in.

“Okay, seriously,” Flynn said, realizing her friend was really daydreaming and not in a I’m-bored-in-English-daydream, “what’s up with you? You’ve been in your own little world for days.

“I’ve just got some new lyrics floating around, that’s all,” Julie shrugged.

“Oh, okay,” Flynn accepted. Then she blinked and stopped suddenly. “Wait what?!”

“Since when are you writing lyrics again?!” she called after Julie.

Julie smiled to herself, thinking back to the party, to the conversation that relit a spark within her.

“Julie!”

Luke’s smile shone in her memory.

“Answer me!”

* * *

“Dude, you’ve been writing almost nonstop since the party,” Alex said, watching Luke scribble in his journal. “If you’re not careful, your mom is going to take it away again.”

“I’d like to see her try,” Reggie scoffed. “I’ve never seen him like this. He doesn’t even put it down.”

“Dude, what happened that night?” Alex demanded.

Luke didn’t answer, writing like he was running out of time.

“Luke!” Alex shouted, slamming his hands down on the table on either side of Luke’s head, which was bowed toward the page.

Luke jumped, his pen running across the paper, and looked up, wide eyed, at his friend. “What?”

“Did you hear anything of what we just said?” Alex asked.

“No, sorry, were you talking?” Luke asked.

Alex threw his hands up in exasperation and dropped onto the couch.

“What?” Luke wondered.

“What happened at the party?” Reggie asked.

“Nothing,” Luke said quickly.

“ _Something_ happened,” Alex argued.

“ _Nothing_ happened,” Luke denied.

Reggie gasped and pointed at Luke. “Did you meet a girl?”

“No!” Luke denied, at the same time as his mind pulled up an image of Julie kicking her legs in the pool.

“Yes!” Alex realized, leaning forward in interest.

“N – there’s no girl!”

Reggie and Alex exchanged a knowing look.

“There’s totally a girl,” they said.

“Stop it!”

“What’s her name?” Reggie asked.

“There’s no girl!” Luke shouted.

“Why are you so defensive if there’s no girl?” Alex wondered.

“…Because there’s no girl?” Luke said, frowning, and confusing himself.

“Fine,” Alex relented. “What are you writing?”

Luke possessively pulled his journal closer. “Nothing.”

“We’re getting nowhere,” Alex claimed.

“No, we’re getting somewhere,” Reggie claimed. “We know there’s a girl and he’s writing a song for her.”

“I’m not writing a song for her!” Luke said. It was only _inspired_ by her.

Reggie smirked. “For who?”

“For –” Luke cut himself off, realizing what he revealed. He groaned.

Alex grinned. “No point denying it now.”

“Fine, I met a girl,” Luke admitted reluctantly.

“Yes!” Alex and Reggie cheered, getting up and dancing around.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“Nothing, okay?” Luke said.

“Did you want something to happen?” Reggie asked.

“No – maybe – I don’t –"

“How’d you meet her?” Alex asked.

“Some guy was hitting on her and I tried to help her out,” Luke said tiredly, accepting the fact that this had turned into an interrogation.

“So, you were her knight in shining armor?” Alex said.

“That’s _exactly_ what _she_ called me,” Luke said.

“That’s usually a good thing?” Reggie questioned, noting the frown in Luke’s tone.

“It would be, if when I called her a damsel in distress and she responded with, ‘I’m a damsel; I’m in distress; I can handle this.’” Luke recalled.

Alex blinked. “She quoted ‘Hercules’ at you?”

“Quoted what?”

“I like her already,” Alex said.

“What’s her name?” Reggie asked.

Luke just smiled. _That_ he was keeping to himself.

“Fine. Don’t tell us,” Alex dropped it.

 _Julie_ , Luke thought, his mind going back to the sparkling brown eyes as he grabbed his pen.

* * *

“Girl,” Flynn demanded, storming into Julie’s bedroom. “What happened? What made you start writing again?”

“I don’t know,” Julie shrugged. “I met this guy at Carrie’s birthday –”

“You met a guy?” Flynn interrupted. “And didn’t tell me? What is wrong with you?”

“It wasn’t anything big,” Julie protested.

“If it wasn’t big, you wouldn’t have mentioned it,” Flynn argued. “How’d you meet?”

“He came to save me from another guy who was…no big deal, but I didn’t need saving,” Julie said.

“You should’ve made him save you,” Flynn reprimanded. “It makes guys feel good about themselves.”

“Well, I didn’t need to,” Julie said, “because he chased after me anyway.”

Flynn gasped. “He went after you? Even after you did your ‘I got this, leave me alone’ shtick?”

Julie crossed her arms. “How’d you know I did the ‘I got this, leave me alone’ shtick?”

Flynn stared at her best friend. “You _always_ do the ‘I got this, leave me alone’ shtick.”

“Not always,” Julie argued.

“Yes, alwa – hey, don’t try to change the subject!”

“Yes,” Julie rolled her eyes, “he went after me.”

Flynn squealed. “And then?”

“Then we talked,” Julie said. “About lyrics. He reminded me _why_ I wrote.”

“Aw, that is like the sweetest thing,” Flynn said. “Do I get to meet him?”

“I dunno, Flynn,” Julie said, drifting off into the clouds again. “I don’t know if I’ll ever talk to him again.”

“Do I at least know him?” Flynn questioned.

“Mmmmmmaybe?” Julie said, her voice going high.

“What’s his name?”

“Luke Patterson,” Julie mumbled.

“What was that?” Flynn asked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Julie sighed. “Promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise,” Flynn vowed.

Julie bit her lip.

“Luke Patterson,” she revealed.

Flynn blanched. “Luke Patterson? As in Nick’s ‘stay away from him’ Luke Patterson?”

“That’s the one,” Julie confirmed.

Flynn whistled.

“I don’t know what to say,” she admitted.

“I don’t want Nick to find out,” Julie said. “He’d freak.”

“Well, chances are, you’re going to see him again,” Flynn said.

“I know,” Julie sighed. “I just don’t know if I’ll get to _talk_ with him again. Not like at the party.”

“Do you _want_ to talk to him again?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah,” Julie nodded, “I do.”

“Then I’ll make sure it happens,” Flynn promised.

“Really?” Julie grinned.

“What are best friends for?” Flynn asked.

How did Julie get so lucky as to find Flynn?

“You’re the best,” Julie said gratefully.

“Oh, I know.”


	3. Damn, Girl, You Chose Good

“Julie!” Carrie exclaimed, spreading her arms for a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Julie plastered a grin on her face, leaning in and kissing Carrie’s cheeks.

Flynn coughed to announce her presence.

“Flynn,” Carrie muttered.

“Carrie,” Flynn returned.

“Bad news, guys,” Nick said, taking the last seat at the table.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Carrie asked.

“Sunset Curve is playing after you,” he scowled. “You know, the Laguna band?”

“Is that the one that Luke’s in?” Flynn asked innocently, ignoring Julie’s glare.

“Yeah,” Nick grumbled. “How’d they even get on the set list?”

“Who knows, babe,” Carrie said. “But they’ve got nothing on you.”

“I know,” Nick said, “but now half the room’s filled with Lagunas here to see them.”

“Couldn’t that be a good thing?” Julie hesitantly suggested.

“Excuse me?” Carrie said.

“It’s just… with new or different people, more people are going to hear _your_ music,” Julie tentatively explained. “Isn’t it good to get it out there?”

Carrie pursed her lips.

“I suppose so,” she agreed reluctantly.

_“Performing next is Dirty Candy.”_

“That’s me,” Carrie said, rising from her seat with Nick, who would going to watch from the wings after escorting Carrie.

“Break a leg,” Julie wished her luck.

Carrie sent the girls a confident grin as she left, strutting into place.

“Girl,” Flynn whispered rapidly, “if Luke’s band is performing, that means he’s _here_.”

“I’m well aware of that fact, Flynn, thank you,” Julie said, staring at the stage.

“Hope you all came to have a good time,” Carrie announced onstage, putting on her sunglasses.

“What are you waiting for?” Flynn asked, bouncing in her seat.

_Whenever I walk in the room  
All the focus on me_

Julie whipped around to face Flynn. “And do what? Go over to the Laguna side of the room? I’ll be chased out. And in the doghouse with Carrie and Nick.”

_The way I talk, the way I move  
They all want on my team_

Flynn rolled her eyes. “I don’t get why you’re so attached to them. They’re mean and petty.”

_Not tryin’ to brag, brag, but I’m flawless  
Ain’t perfect but I can’t miss, yeah_

“You know Carrie’s my oldest friend,” Julie sighed. “I can’t just ditch her. And with her comes her boyfriend.”

_The party don’t start till I walk in  
I’m stealing all the attention_

“The boyfriend who’s totally into _you_ , by the way,” Flynn said.

_Don’t get me started on mentions, yeah  
Some might say I sound conceited_

“What?” Julie hissed.

_They don’t get the shine that I get  
Some get jealous_

“He’s like, always watching you and checking you out,” Flynn said.

_They can’t help it  
They wish they were me, oh_

“You’re kidding!”

_I keep the party going all night, all night  
I set the trends that you all like, all like_

“How have you never noticed?” Flynn wondered.

_I make an entrance when I don’t try, don’t try  
’Cause all I see, is all eyes on me_

“I – I met him when he became Carrie’s boyfriend,” Julie explained. “He’s always been hers.”

_I only lead I never follow, follow  
I never open ‘cause it’s my show, my show_

“It’s never even crossed your mind?” Flynn asked. “I mean, he’s pretty cute.”

_Don’t know if people think I’m shallow, shallow  
But all I see, is all eyes on me_

“I guess so,” Julie agreed, then shook her head, “but no, I’ve never thought about it.”

_When I grow up I wanna be me, be me,  
I’m my own goals, just talking honestly_

“You might want to,” Flynn advised, “’cause he’s looking this way.”

_Must have won the lottery  
Ain’t no one as hot as me_

Julie’s eyes widened. “But shouldn’t he be watching Carrie?”

_Stealing looks, it’s robbery  
Everywhere I go all eyes on me_

“Uh huh,” Flynn agreed. “But that’s not what he’s _doing_.”

_I keep the party going all night, all night  
I set the trends that you all like, all like_

“Oh, god,” Julie muttered, dropping her face into her hands.

_I make an entrance when I don’t try, don’t try  
’Cause all I see, is all eyes on me_

“I seriously thought you knew,” Flynn said.

_I only lead I never follow, follow  
I never open ‘cause it’s my show, my show_

“Well, I didn’t,” Julie corrected.

_Don’t know if people think I’m shallow, shallow  
But all I see, is all eyes on me_

Julie and Flynn reluctantly joined the applauding crowd, startled out of their conversation.

“That was great, Carrie!” Julie compliment when Nick led her back to the table, though she didn’t actually see much of the performance.

“Thank you,” Carrie accepted.

“Yeah, you were great,” Nick said blandly. “Can we get out of here?”

_“Okay, looks like we’re closing out the night with one more act. Sunset Swerve.”_

“Let’s go,” Nick urged.

“It’s one act,” Julie protested. “We can’t be rude.”

“Yes, we can,” Nick disagreed. “We can be rude. We will be rude.”

“We most certainly will _not_ ,” Julie denied, internally really wanting to see Luke perform. “Sit down.”

“But –”

“We have to stay,” Carrie cut in disappointedly. “It’s also my stupid brother’s band.”

Nick sighed but plopped in his seat.

“It’s actually ‘Sunset Curve’,” Luke announced as his bandmates finished hooking up their instruments. “And this is ‘Now or Never’.”

Julie sat up straighter, recognizing the name.

Flynn leaned over to whisper in Julie’s ear, “Okay, Nick might be cute, but Luke is _hot_ ,” making Julie’s lips quirk before she masked her smile.

Their drummer counted them in, “1, 2, 3!” before the instruments kicked in and Luke started singing.

_Take off, last stop  
Countdown till we blast open the top  
Face first, full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart_

Julie’s jaw dropped open. She was not expecting this and was pleasantly surprised.

_Clocks move faster  
Cause it’s all we’re after now, oh  
Won’t stop climbing  
‘Cause this is our time, yeah  
When all the days felt black and white  
Those were the best days of my life_

Flynn leaned forward again. “Okay, what the hell?”

Julie stood up, pulling Flynn up too, dancing in place with the rest of the crowd (besides Carrie and Nick).

_Don’t look down  
‘Cause we’re still rising up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We’ll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we’ll live forever  
But live it like it’s now or never_

Julie couldn’t stop staring at Luke. His stage presence naturally filled the room, and it was easy to see how much he loved being up there.

It was so _damn_ attractive.

_We ain’t searching for tomorrow (Tomorrow)  
‘Cause we got all we need today (Today)  
Living on a feeling that’s been running through our veins_

Julie couldn’t help laughing, much to Flynn’s confusion when she heard the line “she finished”.

_We’re the revolution that’s been singing in the rain_

_Don’t look down_

Julie and Flynn enthusiastically joined the rambunctious clapping during the final chorus.

_‘Cause we’re still rising up right now_

Julie’s eyes widened at Luke’s guitar trick: throwing it around his body by the strap.

_And even if we hit the ground  
We’ll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we’ll live forever  
But live it like it’s now or never  
It’s now or never (Now or never)_

“Damn, girl,” Flynn said. “You chose good.”

“Uh huh,” Julie agreed breathlessly.

“You need to go,” Flynn said, pushing Julie towards the stage.

“But –”

“I’ll stall Nick and the demon.”

Seriously, could Flynn get any better?

Julie smiled. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story once a week, on Saturdays.  
> If you like it, please leave Kudos or reviews, and if I get enough, I know I won't be able to hold out and I'll give you a chapter early.


	4. It Looked Like You Were Really Struggling Without That One Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, here it is! The moment you've been waiting for... Julie and Luke are about to meet again...

“Dudes, that was killer!” Luke exclaimed in the wings after their performance.

“That was the tightest we’ve ever played,” Bobby said, grinning, and gave Luke a fist bump.

“Nice lyrics,” Julie said, leaning against the wall.

Luke swore his heart stopped, and he whirled around.

“Julie,” he breathed.

He thought she was attractive when he saw her take down a guy twice her size with a couple hits in a small dress, but it was nothing compared to having the beautiful girl waiting for him after a show. His heart pounded in his chest.

“Hey, Julie,” Bobby greeted, offhandedly. He remembered the girl fondly from their childhood, before the relationship between the extended Wilson family became strained. Julie had always been fair and kind to him, even when Carrie grew cold and distant.

“Bobby,” she nodded and turned her attention back to Luke. “I particularly liked, ‘Living on a feeling that’s been running through our veins’.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Luke said, crossing the room to stand in front of her.

“Yeah, it looked like you were really struggling without that one line,” Julie stated, making Luke blush and his bandmates laugh.

“Carrie know you’re here?” Bobby asked over Luke’s shoulder.

Julie shook her head. “Flynn’s running interference.”

“You left Flynn and Carrie alone? Together?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I don’t have a lot of time before they start trying to kill each other.”

“Well, this is Alex, and Reggie,” Luke said, pointing at each one in turn, “and you... already know Bobby?”

“Yeah, and nice to meet you both,” Julie told Alex and Reggie.

“You too,” Reggie returned.

“You must be the mystery girl that got Luke writing through his entire journal,” Alex said.

“Dude,” Luke hissed.

Julie smirked. “Saying too much again?”

“Not enough, actually,” Luke corrected, smiling and stepping forward. “I’m having trouble finding the right words.”

Julie bit her lip softly before snatching a pen left on the nearby counter.

“Well, if you want to run them by a set of fresh eyes, let me know,” Julie said, writing her phone number on his hand.

She looked up and blushed at the wide grin on Luke’s face.

Julie paused before she completely left, leaning over her shoulder to add, “Oh, by the way, I’ve _never_ seen power like your performance tonight.”

* * *

Luke couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed in front of his bandmates; he was too happy.

“Seriously, Luke?” Alex said. “Lyrics? You flirted by talking about _lyrics_?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Luke defended.

“ _Only_ on _Julie Molina_ ,” Bobby said. “You’re just lucky you found the right girl.”

“Yeah, how do you know her?” Luke wondered.

“She’s Carrie’s best friend,” Bobby explained. “She’s the best girl ever, so don’t you dare even _think_ about hurting her.”

“I wouldn’t,” Luke denied.

“I know you wouldn’t mean too –”

“No,” Luke interrupted. “I mean – there’s something about her, boys. She’s… she’s…”

“Alright,” Bobby relented, “just take care of her.”

“Wait,” Reggie said. “Does that mean she’s from _Los Feliz_?”

Bobby scowled.

Luke struggled to respond.

“We don’t care,” Alex assured, resting a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “We just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Probably not,” Luke admitted. “But I know she’s worth it.”

* * *

“DJs are not real musicians!” Carrie yelled in Flynn’s furious face. “They’re –”

“There you are!” Nick said loudly, cutting off the common argument between Julie’s girlfriends.

“What took you so long?” Carrie asked, shifting her weight over her hip.

“Let me guess,” Flynn said, winking, “everyone needed to use the bathroom?”

Julie quickly grabbed the offered excuse. “Yep, _everyone_.”

“You’re good to get home?” Nick asked, looking only at Julie.

She shifted uncomfortably.

“Of course,” Flynn answered, holding up her keys.

“Alright,” he said reluctantly, glancing back at them as he led Carrie away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Flynn shoved Julie’s arm.

“See?” she asked, waving her arms emphatically. “Into you!”

“Has it always been that bad?” Julie asked, trying to duck her head into her shoulders.

“Yes,” Flynn said, rolling her eyes. 

“Does Carrie know?”

“ _Everyone_ knows,” Flynn deadpanned.

“Oh, great,” Julie muttered morosely.

“ _But_ ,” Flynn continued, “she also knows you’re way too oblivious to notice, and even if you did know, you would never act on it as long as they were together.”

“I wouldn’t!” Julie agreed.

“To tell you the truth, I think she’d be glad you’re into Luke,” Flynn speculated. “It means you’re not going after Nick _and_ would probably put him off you.”

“Which, by the way,” Flynn continued, “why didn’t you tell me Luke was that hot?”

* * *

Julie frowned at the unknown number. “Hello?”

_“Hey, Julie? It’s Luke.”_

“Oh, yeah, hey,” Julie greeted, fighting the blush rising on her cheeks. “What’s up?”

_“I’m working on a new song and I’m struggling with the lyrics and you offered…”_

“I did,” Julie nodded, even though he wouldn’t see it. “What do you have so far?”

Julie hopped down the stairs, raced through the kitchen, ignoring the curious call of her father, and skidded to a stop in front of her mother’s grand piano in the studio. She didn’t even realize she had gone where she hadn’t in nearly a year.

_“I’ve got the verses, but I’m can’t create the chorus. I’ve got too many words in my head to pick out the ones I want.”_

“Ugh,” Julie groaned. “I know what you mean. There’s too much I want to say, and it’s all jumbled in one big tangle.”

There was a pause in the conversation.

“Hello?” Julie asked.

_“You’re writing a song?”_ Luke asked softly.

Julie floundered. “I – I am.”

_“I thought you didn’t write songs,” Luke_ recalled.

“W – I don’t – I mean, I didn’t – I mean,” Julie sighed. “I don’t know what I mean. When my mom died, I just… kinda stopped making music.”

_“I am_ so _sorry,”_ Luke apologized. _“I shouldn’t have pushed you at the party.”_

“Don’t be,” Julie said. “I needed that. All year, everyone’s been trying to get me started again, but _you_ reminded me what the _point_ of making music is. Why I love it so much.”

_“Can I hear the song_?” Luke asked, and Julie couldn’t hold back the large grin at the fact that he knew when she needed the conversation to change.

“It’s not ready yet,” Julie denied.

_“Please,”_ Luke begged.

Julie pursed her lips.

“How about this: when it’s done, you’ll be the first to hear it,” she offered. “But right now, let’s work on your song.”

_“Deal.”_

* * *

“You were on the phone for a long time,” Mitch said when Luke came down for dinner. “One of your bandmates?”

“Nope,” Luke said, serving potatoes onto his plate.

“Then who was it?” Emily asked.

“Just a friend.”

“A friend, huh?” Mitch repeated. “And what’s the name of this friend?”

Luke’s movements slowed.

“Julie,” he admitted.

“Julie? A girl?” Emily questioned. “Luke, that’s wonderful!”

“It’s no big deal, Mom,” Luke grumbled.

“Of course, it is,” Emily protested. “Maybe if you put in time with this Julie, you’ll spend less time with the band!”

Luke’s chair screeched as he pushed it back.

“I think I’ll eat in my room tonight,” he announced. “Thanks for dinner.”

* * *

Julie slid her phone onto the top of the piano and ran her fingers over the ivory keys in contentment.

“When your dad told me, you were in the studio, I didn’t believe him,” Flynn said, walking through the doors.

“It just feels… right,” Julie said. “I should’ve come in here a long time ago.”

“Would _Luke_ have anything to do with this feeling?” Flynn asked, smirking.

Julie blushed.

“Maybe a bit,” she admitted.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t wish _I_ could have done this for you,” Flynn said, sitting beside Julie on the piano bench and throwing an arm over her shoulders, “but I’m glad you met Luke. He’s good for you.”

“It’s like I’m a little kid again,” Julie said, “first learning music with my mom. I’m overwhelmed by the emotion, the passion, of music and I want to make that too.”

“Then make it,” Flynn instructed. “And shine like the star you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> As always, I am a sucker for Kudos and comments and my resolve to wait until next Saturday will break if there's enough of a demand.


	5. A Friend, Not a Boy Friend

“Who are you?”

The Molina’s door open to reveal a boy, no older than twelve-years-old, who was clearly Julie’s brother.

“I’m Luke,” Luke introduced himself.

“Carlos!” Julie said loudly, pushing him out of the way.

“What?” Carlos complained. “As the man of the house, I have to approve of him.”

“Isn’t Dad the man of the house?” Julie said, rolling her eyes.

“T – there can be two,” Carlos said, crossing his arms, but he left anyway.

“Sorry about him,” Julie apologized. She stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. “We’re going this way.” She pointed to a stone path hidden by blossoming plants.

“Lead the way,” Luke said, stepping aside.

The path led down to a stone patio in front of a garage. Julie pulled the door open.

“This was my mom’s studio,” she told him, abashed.

“Julie,” Luke said, gazing around in awe, “this place is killer.”

“Yeah,” Julie agreed fondness seeping into her voice. “I pretty much grew up out here.”

They locked eyes and the world seemed to fade from around them. At least, until Julie cleared her throat, looking away awkwardly.

“You said you finished your song?” Luke said.

“Yeah,” Julie said quickly, “yeah. Um, do you still want to hear it?”

“Of course!”

“Okay,” Julie muttered, “okay.”

She swallowed nervously, taking her spot at the piano. Her fingers hovered over the keys and she felt Luke’s heavy gaze on her.

“You don’t have to,” Luke said, spotting her hesitancy.

And it was his disappointment that he wouldn’t hear, his faith that she could do this, that had her lowering her fingers. For the first time in a year, she sang, she played, and it was _wonderful_.

_Here’s the one thing I want you to know  
You got someplace to go_

Julie’s voice took Luke’s breath away. It was so soft and sweet; it had to have been an angel’s.

_Life’s a test, yes  
But you go toe to toe  
You don’t give up, no, you grow_

_And you use your pain  
Cause it makes you you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it_

Luke could see her listening to her lyrics just like he was, hearing the story they told and rebuilding her soul, piece by piece, line by line, note by note, lyric by lyric.

_I know it’s not the same_

Julie looked up and Luke knew she was searching for her mother. He felt like an intruder to an intimate moment and he was honored that he was allowed anywhere near this girl when she sang.

_You got living to do  
And I just want you to do it  
So get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart_

Determination flared in Julie’s eyes and a grin started to grow on Luke’s face. He knew they both would never be the same.

_Wake up, wake up, if it’s all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost, it’s what you’ll gain  
Raising your voice to the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up_

It was like a golden light enveloped the room. The glorious sounds of her song vibrated through the air. Luke’s chest swelled with affection and pride. He was watching a star being born.

_Better wake those demons, just look them in the eye  
No reason not to try  
Life can be a mess, I won’t let it cloud my mind  
I’ll let my fingers fly_

Luke could see the smile forming on Julie’s face as she started to lose herself to the music.

_And I use the pain ‘cause it’s part of me  
And I’m ready to power through it  
Gonna find the strength, find the melody  
‘Cause you showed me how to do it  
Get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart_

_Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost, it’s what you’ll gain  
Raising your voice to the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up_

Julie finally looked at him, her eyes meeting his, a fire like nothing he’d ever seen before flaring in her irises.

_So wake that spirit, spirit_

Luke stumbled backwards, nearly falling over from the unexpected strength of her voice.

_I wanna hear it, hear it  
No need to fear it, you’re not alone  
You’re gonna find your way home_

Luke’s jaw dropped. He had _no idea_ she was such an amazing singer and felt unworthy of her attention.

_Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost, it’s what you’ll gain  
Raising your voice to the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up_

She powered through the final chorus, fading back into the delicate keystrokes at the end of the song, beaming.

Julie looked up at him nervously. “What d’you think?”

“Julie,” Luke started, stunned, then a huge grin broke out on his face, “that was the greatest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Julie blushed. “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Luke repeated, sliding onto the bench next to Julie. “Jules, you talk about power; you _have_ the power! Your voice is like a wrecking ball! _Tell_ me you’re not going to waste it.”

“Never again,” she vowed, staring into his green eyes. He was _so_ close. She could feel each exhale. Was it her imagination, or did he glance at her lips?

Her phone rang loudly, making Julie jump and ending the moment. She scrambled to dig it out of her pocket.

“Sorry,” she apologized, turning it on vibrate, but it kept vibrating rapidly as dozens of texts came through.

Then Luke’s phone started vibrating too.

“My bad,” Luke said, shutting it off.

Julie frowned in confusion and tried putting on the ‘Do Not Disturb’ function but caught sight of Carrie’s newest text. She swore.

“You might want to get that,” she told Luke, nodding at his phone.

“Why?” Luke asked.

Julie showed him the text from Carrie.

**From: Carrie :)**

_Dad got custody of Bobby!!!_

* * *

“Dad!” Carlos yelled, stomping into his office. “Julie’s got a boy over!”

Ray looked up from his computer in confusion and glanced at the clock on the wall.

“She said she was having a friend over,” Ray recalled.

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed, “a _friend_. Not a _boy_ friend.”

“Is it Nick?” Ray asked.

“Nope,” Carlos said. “Said his name was _Luke_.”

“Julie has an unknown boy over?” Ray calmly clarified.

“Uh huh,” Carlos nodded. “They went to the studio.”

“Alright, you go back to your homework,” Ray instructed. “I’ll check it out.”

He looked through the windows of the studio doors. _Luke_ was watching Julie sit behind the piano and Ray’s breath hitched when she started playing.

Ray didn’t know when she started playing again. Or writing. Or singing. The song was clearly about her and Rose.

And Julie was singing it. She was singing for Luke.

Ray decided right then and there that he liked this boy. He left with a tender smile on his face as Luke started singing Julie’s praises once the song was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys nearly broke me last week with your amazing comments! The only reason I could hold out was because I refused to update two chapters on the SAME DAY, that's how much you guys got to me. I'm so glad you're all liking this story!


	6. No Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from. It’s kinda off topic, but the theme is good for the story, and I feel like there’s some relationship building in it, I don’t know. Hope your guys like it.
> 
> If this chapter says it's been updated -- the only change is that I forgot the chapter title when I posted it Saturday. Nothing in this chapter has changed.

“Tell me again, what happened?” Julie asked.

Carrie sneered. “Dad’s popularity dropped, and he thought being ‘charitable’ and being there for his kids was the way to improve it again, so he fought for custody of Bobby.”

“But doesn’t Bobby _like_ living with his mom?”

“As if that matters,” Carrie scoffed. “Dad’s the rich one, has a good house, fancy foods, and he’s _Trevor Wilson_. No judge is going to rule against him.”

“I’m sorry, Carrie,” Julie sympathized.

“Whatever,” Carrie muttered.

“Hey, b – babe,” Nick said, stuttering when he saw Julie was there. “Uh, sorry I’m late, I came as quick as I could. He’s not here yet, right?”

“He’s supposed to be here any minute,” Carrie informed him. “I think his friends are coming too.”

“His friends?” Nick repeated. “As in… _Luke?_ ”

Julie couldn’t control the increase of her heartrate at the mere thought of him. The other day, after she played for the first time since her mom died – and boy, had she really missed music – she couldn’t stop. Luke had pulled out the song they had been working on over the phone, “Bright”, and they bounced off one another. It was like he could read her mind, and they played and rocked, and Julie felt _alive_ when she was playing music, when she was with him.

“What other friends does he have?” Carrie asked.

“What about Alex and Reggie?” Julie suggested.

Nick and Carrie stared at her blankly.

“Who?” Carrie asked.

“Oh, uh, the other band members,” Julie stammered.

“Uh huh, and _how_ do you know that?” Carrie asked.

“Well – it’s –”

“Carrie!” Trevor screamed into the house. “They’re here!”

Julie breathed a sigh of relief at not needing to explain how she knew the band.

“Ugh,” Carrie groaned, rolling off her bed.

“Come on,” Julie said, “it won’t be so bad. Remember when we were younger?”

“We’re not kids anymore, Julie,” Carrie reminded her. “Grow up.”

“It’s okay to have hope, you know,” Nick said when Carrie left. “I think it’s really great that you always see the bright side.”

“Thanks,” Julie said uncomfortably, quickly brushing past him to follow _his girlfriend_.

Even if Trevor hadn’t announced them, she would have been able to tell they had arrived, by the sudden cacophony of noise echoing from the living room.

_Boys._ She rolled her eyes.

“Could you four be any louder?” Julie asked, descending the stairs.

“Don’t challenge them,” Alex warned.

“Boys, meet my… BFF, Julie,” Carrie said.

“Hey, Julie,” the boys chorused.

“Hi,” Julie returned with a small smile.

Alex and Reggie went back to shoving each other, but Luke’s focus was on Julie. She bit her lip, smiling at her feet and looking up at him through her lashes.

“And you know my boyfriend, Nick, right?” Carrie continued, pointing to Nick, who was leaning on the second floor’s railing.

It took Luke longer than he wanted to admit to pull his gaze from Julie and to Nick, and when he did, the other boy was glaring at him, which was normal, but this was harsher than previously. Nick’s eyes flicked to Julie and back to him.

Luke got the meaning. _Stay away._

Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

He knew from the moment he met her that there was something special about her. Hearing her sing the other day was one of the greatest experiences of his life. He was _not_ willingly walking away. Nick would have to drag him away, kicking and screaming to even have a _chance_ at getting him away. _Temporarily._

Luke raised an eyebrow. _May the best man win_.

* * *

“Something smells good,” Reggie said, sniffing the air as he climbed down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Burgers,” Julie said. “For lunch.”

“Sweet!” Reggie exclaimed, reaching for one.

Julie slapped his hand away.

“Hey!”

“No eating yet!” Julie reprimanded.

“Come on!” Reggie pouted.

“No,” Julie denied, pointing a finger at him.

“Reggie!” Luke called, rushing to the railing. “You gotta get up here – Julie.”

“Yeah, coming,” Reggie said, leaping up the stairs. He pat Luke on the arm, whispering, “Go get her, man.”

“You gonna keep staring? Or are you going to come down here?” Julie asked, looking up at him as she grabbed a tomato.

Luke’s cheeks flushed and he slid down the stairs, bouncing when he reached the floor.

“So, what are you doing here?” Luke asked, sitting on a stool across the island from Julie.

“I’m supporting my friend as her _horrible half-brother_ moves in,” Julie said, leaning her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on the countertop, and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. “What are you doing here?”

Luke copied her movements. “I’m supporting my friend as he moves in with his _horrible half-sister_.”

Julie stuck out her tongue at him. She pulled back to grab the head of lettuce and wash it.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Luke commented, watching her practiced movements.

“Just these,” Julie said, shaking her head. “It was a family recipe that my mom taught me.”

Luke smiled gently, knowing what that meant to her. “If it tastes even half as good as it smells, it’s going to be wonderful.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you need any help?” Luke offered.

Julie eyed him skeptically. “Do you know how to cut an onion?”

“Totally,” Luke said.

“Great,” Julie said, passing him the cutting board, knife, and onion.

Luke picked up the onion, rotating it in his hand.

Julie paused her slicing of the pickles.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” she giggled.

“No,” Luke admitted. “I’m sorry.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she nodded her head for him to round the island, “I’ll teach you.”

Julie gently folded his hands around the knife and onion, guiding his hands into cutting the onion.

Luke had to admit he was disappointed when she backed off to finish slicing the pickle.

“Hey, Patterson!” They looked up to see Nick glowering at them, his knuckles white from the grip on the railing. “We need you up here.” He turned on his heel, plowing back down the hallway.

“Okay, then,” Luke said, setting down the knife.

“Wash your hands first,” Julie instructed. “You don’t want onion juice in the house.”

“They’d become very emotional, wouldn’t they?”

Julie rolled her eyes. “That’s an understatement. Carrie’s _very_ sensitive to onions.”

“So, uh, what’s the deal with you and Nick?” Luke asked, running his hands under the water.

“There is no deal,” Julie said sharply. “He’s _Carrie’s_ boyfriend.”

“I don’t think that’s what he’s thinking,” Luke said.

“Well, it’s what he should be thinking,” Julie muttered.

She whirled around.

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“No reason,” Luke said quickly, his voice a little too high. He cleared his throat. “I better…” he pointed at the stairs.

* * *

Lunch was awkward. Bobby, Alex, Reggie, and Luke sat on one side of the table, facing Carrie, Nick, and Julie, with Trevor at the head.

“Oh, Julie, you are a godsend,” Carrie moaned when she saw the burgers. “I thought I’d never have one of these again when your mom died.”

Nick nudged Carrie.

“Oh, sorry,” Carrie said, “was that insensitive?”

“Still,” Bobby said. “I remember these. They’re some of the best burgers I’ve ever had. Thank you, Julie, for making them.”

“It was my pleasure,” Julie said appreciatively.

The boys across from her all took a huge bite and moaned from the delicious taste.

“I don’t get it,” Nick said, his plate empty of food. “How can you guys eat tofu?”

Alex, Reggie, and Luke froze.

“Tofu?” Reggie asked. “You said these were hamburgers.”

Carrie burst into laughter. “You thought I’d eat a _hamburger_?”

Julie coughed, swallowing her mouthful.

“I said ‘burger,’” Julie corrected. “Not _ham_ burger. These are the Molina family _tofu_ burgers.”

Alex and Reggie recoiled with exclamations of shock, examining the food in their hands.

Luke shrugged and took another bite.

“Luke!” Reggie reprimanded. “That’s _tofu_!”

“So?” Luke said. “It’s still delicious.”

“True,” Alex reluctantly conceded, taking another bite, Reggie following their lead.

‘Thank you,’ Julie mouthed at Luke.

He winked at her.

Julie didn’t notice Nick’s scowl, but Luke did, and he smiled smugly at Nick from behind his tofu burger.


	7. Just Accept the Compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy! I know, it's an early update!!
> 
> I'm pretty ahead with the chapters I have written right now, and today is a really big day in my life, so here's a special treat for you all to celebrate!

“So, Bobby,” Nick said, leaning on the doorframe of Bobby’s new room. “What’s the deal with you and that band?”

“Look,” Bobby said. “I don’t know why you hate Luke, but he’s my friend. So, could you leave, please?”

“I’m just saying,” Nick placated, “you’re going to Los Feliz now. A school for music. There’s a lot more opportunities there than at Laguna.”

Bobby swallowed thickly. “What are you saying?”

* * *

“Oh, Flynn, I don’t know,” Julie said. She turned around and bumped into her best friend when she tried to leave.

“Julie,” Flynn said, pushing her back and holding her arms. “This boy _personally_ invited you to his gig. You _have_ to stay!”

“But –”

“Look, there’s not even any high school kids here,” Flynn argued. “So, there’s no problem with the Lagunas versus Los Feliz, okay?”

“Okay,” Julie ceded, pursing her lips, letting Flynn drag her to a table.

* * *

“What do you mean you’re leaving the band?!” Luke shouted.

“I – I have a _real_ chance at a future,” Bobby said. “My future in music is at Los Feliz and that’s not with you guys. I’m going solo.”

“Dude, right now?” Reggie asked. “We’re about to go on!”

“There’s no time like the present, right?” Bobby said, snapping his fingers nervously.

“You’re a little –”

“Hey!” Alex cut Luke off. “Just get out of here, Bobby.”

Luke dragged his hands through his hair. “What are we going to do?”

“Can we do the set without him?” Alex asked.

“Not ‘Bright’,” Reggie said. “Unless you can do it, Luke.”

“It’s not that simple,” Luke said, “ _but_ , I might have a different solution.”

* * *

Julie jumped when Luke flew into a spare chair at their table.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” she asked.

“That’s the problem,” Luke said. “Bobby just quit.”

“What?” Julie asked, appalled. “Why would he do that?”

“He was all talking about ‘his future in music’ and stuff,” Luke recalled. “He’s been converted into a snotty jerk by those Los Feliz kids.”

“Hey!” Julie and Flynn said, offended.

“Sorry,” Luke said, not really meaning it.

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Flynn reluctantly agreed.

“We can perform most of the set without him, but not our final song,” Luke said.

“Oookaay?” Julie said.

“We were gonna play ‘Bright’. You helped me write it, you _played_ it the other day” Luke said. “If anyone can save us, it’s you.”

“Oh, no,” Julie denied, shaking her head rapidly. “I couldn’t.”

“Uh, yes, you can,” Flynn said.

“No,” Julie repeated. “I haven’t performed since Mom died. I – I can’t.”

“But you’ve played in music class,” Flynn said.

“You played for me,” Luke added.

“That’s different,” Julie argued.

“But you know the song, right?” Luke asked.

Julie sighed. “I don’t forget songs.”

“Come on, Julie,” Luke urged. He widened his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “I can’t do this without you.”

Julie exhaled. “Fine.”

How was she supposed to say no to that face?

“Yes, Julie!” Luke cheered, brightening, and warming Julie’s heart. “Thank you!”

* * *

“I don’t know if I can do this, Flynn,” Julie said, watching her hands shake in the dim lights of the wings.

Sunset Curve put on an amazing performance so far, and now it was time for Julie to help them out. And she was terrified.

“Of course, you can,” Flynn assured her. “You’re _Julie Molina_. Rock star in the making.”

Julie exhaled shakily. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

“Tonight,” Luke announced, “we’re getting a little help for our final song. Please welcome to the stage, Julia Molina.”

Julie ignored the audience, taking a seat at the keyboard. She glanced nervously at Luke.

‘You got this,’ he mouthed.

Julie’s fingers naturally found the right keys and she started playing.

_Sometimes I think I’m falling down  
I wanna cry, I’m callin’ out  
For one more try to feel alive  
And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark  
And find the spark_

A smile formed on Julie’s face. She could see the crowd taking an interest in the music.

_Life is a risk but I will take it  
Close my eyes and jump_

She could feel the music running through her veins.

Luke looked at his bandmates with a smile.

_Together I think that we can make it  
Come on, let’s run_

The band joined in, building up the song.

_And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together_

Julie slipped off the stool and subconsciously found her way to center stage.

_Bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I_

People started rising to their feet, moving to crowd the stage.

_We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever_

Julie stepped back, closer to Alex as Luke sang his verse.

_And times that I doubted myself  
I felt like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left  
I feel something around me now  
So unclear, lifting me out  
I found the ground I’m marching on_

Reggie hopped over to share Luke’s microphone as they sang the pre-chorus. Julie knelt close to the ground, encouraging their cheers.

_Life is a risk but we will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together I think that we can make it  
Come on, let’s run_

Julie jumped back into the spotlight, where she belonged.

_And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever_

_The times that I doubted myself_

Julie held out her microphone. Luke swooped down, letting her pull him towards her.

_I felt like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left_

Julie turned so Luke was playing at her back.

_And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark  
And find the spark_

Julie stepped back as Luke stepped forward, slamming on his guitar and the whole band joined in for the final chorus, Julie echoing their words.

_And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together (Shine together)  
Bright forever (Bright forever)  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever_

* * *

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Julie muttered, still breathless from the adrenaline.

“Jules, you totally _slayed_ that song!” Luke said, ripping off his guitar and haphazardly setting it in its stand, pulling Julie into a hug.

Reggie jumped on their shoulders. “That. Was. AWESOME!”

“That was better than anything we ever played with Bobby,” Alex agreed, joining their group hug.

“You guys!” Flynn said excitedly. “That was incredible!”

Their hug dissolved as Alex and Reggie went to greet Flynn, whom they hadn’t met yet, but Julie found herself still in Luke’s arms and her breath hitched. His hands rested lightly against her lower back, keeping her close to him, and hers, thanks to Luke’s abhorrence of sleeves, held onto his biceps, where she could feel the muscles shifting.

“She’s right,” he said softly. “You were incredible.”

“That was just one song,” Julie dismissed, blushing. “You guys had a fantastic _set_.”

“But that _one song_ brought the audience to its feet, more than any other song we played,” Luke argued. “You did that.”

“ _We_ did that,” Julie corrected.

“No,” Luke denied, shaking his head, and Julie was so close that she could see the end of his hair drifting in front of his eyes. “ _You_ did that.”

“But –”

“Just accept the compliment, Jules,” Luke said, rolling his eyes.

Julie looked down, smiling.

Luke admitted to himself that he liked having Julie in his arms. Her face was still flushed from the excitement of being onstage and under the lights, but he thought it suited her. Just like performing did. He could still see the moment she let the music take over onstage and she fell into place like a missing puzzle piece. She belonged in the spotlight.

Flynn swore loudly, making Julie jump out of Luke’s arms.

“We got to go!” Flynn said, showing Julie the time on her phone. Flynn seized Julie’s wrist and started tugging.

“It’s late,” Luke said. “You better get going.”

“I’m sorry,” Julie apologized.

“It’s fine. I’ll talk to you later?” he asked hopefully.

“Definitely,” Julie confirmed, and grinning, she let Flynn pull her away.


	8. And What's the Name of This Friend?

Ray was surprised to find his teenage daughter awake and working on homework as she ate breakfast before eight o’clock on a Saturday morning.

“What are you doing up?” he asked.

“Morning, Dad,” Julie greeted between bites. “A friend’s coming over to write songs, but I know: school first.”

“And what’s the name of this friend?” Ray asked, sitting down across from her.

Julie’s movements slowed.

“…Luke,” she revealed hesitantly.

“I see,” Ray said. “Would this happen to be the friend you sang to in the garage?”

Julie blushed. “Maybe?”

“Your homework will be done on time?” Ray confirmed.

“Yes, Dad,” Julie nodded quickly.

“Good,” Ray said. “Have fun today, mija.”

* * *

“That sounds amazing,” Luke said, startling Julie, who looked up from the piano at his words.

She relaxed when she recognized him.

“Thanks,” she said softly. “It was something my mom and I were working on before…”

“You’re going to finish it?” Luke said.

“I was hoping _we’d_ finish it,” Julie corrected, making Luke grin.

“Alright, boss, whatchu got?” Luke slid onto the piano bench beside her.

“Two verses and most of a chorus with no way to connect them,” Julie stated, frowning.

“So, it starts… here?” Luke asked, pointing to the paper on top of the piano.

“Yeah,” Julie confirmed. _“Don’t blink_

_No, I don’t want to miss it  
One thing, it’s back to the beginning  
‘Cause everything is rushing in fast_

_Keep going on, never look back_ ,” Julie sang. “Then something goes here before we get to –

_Whatever happens even if I’m the last standing  
I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall  
Whatever happens, even if everything’s down_

_I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall,_ and I feel like something’s missing here, but I don’t know what,” Julie said.

Luke grabbed a pen and started scribbling his thoughts.

“I keep on going when it’s all falling apart,” he muttered as he wrote. “I know with all my heart – Yeah, I know with all my heart.”

“What if that goes in the bridge?” Julie suggested. _“Yeah, I know with all my heart.”_

 _“Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh,”_ she added.

“How about the chorus finishes with _I gotta keep on dreaming, ‘cause I gotta catch that feeling,”_ Luke proposed.

“And repeat the first line!” Julie exclaimed, drawing an arrow on the page.

“Yes, Jules! That’s brilliant!” Luke agreed.

They turned to each other, beaming, and were surprised by how close they had gotten. Between playing the notes on the piano and writing on the same paper, Julie and Luke had weaved their arms around each other and were close enough to sense the other brushing against their side.

“Um, what’s the other verse you have?” Luke stuttered, pulling back awkwardly and turning back to the lyrics.

Julie cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s…”

* * *

“Are you still mad at me?” Flynn asked. “I said I was sorry.”

Julie said nothing.

“You _know_ if I didn’t make it home for curfew my parents would never let me out of the house again,” Flynn reminded her.

“I know,” Julie sighed. “It’s just…”

“You were in his arms,” Flynn nodded.

“It felt…” Julie trailed off, her eyes glazing over.

“It _looked_ perfect,” Flynn agreed. “You _did_ talk to him again, right?”

“Luke and I spent the whole weekend writing songs,” Julie revealed, blushing. “It was flowing through me like when I used to write with mom.”

“That’s my girl!”

Carrie stepped out in front of them, halting their conversation and their movement through the hallway. She raised a brow skeptically, eyeing Julie.

“You’re in trouble,” she said smugly.

“What are you talking about?” Julie asked.

Carrie’s eyes locked on something behind them.

“JULIE!”

Julie whirled around.

Nick was charging down the hall like a raging bull, kids jumping out of his way. He backed Julie up against the lockers.

“What is this?!” he demanded, shoving his phone in her face.

Julie had to squint to see what was playing it was so close, but her heart dropped when she recognized the scene.

It was a video of her on stage, performing with Sunset Curve.

“It’s a video,” Julie stated, swallowing nervously.

“Don’t play coy, Molina,” Nick growled. “It’s you, onstage, with Sunset Curve!”

“So?”

“They’re _Lagunas_ , Julie!” Nick shouted. “They’re amateurs! Fakes!”

“Fakes?” Julie repeated. “They’re musicians, Nick! Just like us. They needed help, so I helped them.”

“They are _not_ like us!” Nick denied. “We’re being trained for the music industry; for them it’s only a hobby. And one day, your _charity_ is going to end your career.”

Nick straightened, pulling away from the cowering girl.

“Come on, babe,” Nick said, leading Carrie, who was smirking smugly, away with a hand on her back.

Julie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I think that went well,” Flynn commented.

Julie glanced around the hall. Her peers were watching her and whispering to each other.

“Flynn,” Julie said, her voice trembling. “What am I going to do?”

“Good news: Nick probably isn’t into you anymore,” Flynn suggested.

Julie stared at her anxiously.

* * *

“Hey, Julie,” Bobby greeted, sitting down beside her at the otherwise empty lunch table.

“Hi, Bobby,” she returned cautiously. After things fell apart with the Wilson family, Bobby never willingly interacted with her by himself. And now that her entire school was ignoring her existence thanks to that video from Friday, it was even more suspicious that he was sitting with her.

“Let me give you some advice, alright?” he said, cutting to the chase. “Stop hanging out with Sunset Curve.”

“B –”

“I _get_ that they’re great guys,” he continued. “Believe me, I know. I wouldn’t have survived public school without them. And they got skills, sure; no one can deny that. But you’re at Los Feliz, a school dedicated to music with _insane_ opportunities. Opportunities they can’t get.”

Julie leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. “That sounds like Nick. Not you.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true,” Bobby argued.

“It does if it’s biased against them,” Julie protested.

“Wake up, Julie,” Bobby snapped, glaring at her. “The music industry is cutthroat and they don’t have what it takes to survive. They’ll be torn to _shreds_ and I’m not going down with the ship. You don’t have to either. You’re a great musician, but you’ve got to stop being so naïve. You’re better off solo.”

* * *

Carrie was waiting for Julie, leaning against her locker, when the final bell rang.

“What do you want, Carrie?” Julie asked despondently.

“I ought to say thank you,” Carrie said pleasantly.

“What for?” Julie said flatly.

“You burned the bridge with Nick so bad that he can’t even look at you,” Carrie giggled.

“There was never a ‘bridge’ between me and Nick, Carrie,” Julie stated glumly. “He’s always been yours.”

Carrie scoffed. “Yeah, right. From the moment he met you, you’ve been in his head. I can’t compete with the great singer, the great keyboardist, the great writer, the great _Julie Molina_. Well, you’re not better than me now!”

Julie slammed her locker shut.

“You know what, Carrie?” she said. “Go to hell. And stay away from me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If there's enough interest, I'm hoping to post two chapters at the end of this week, one being a Christmas present (because I personally celebrate Christmas), but I feel like I'm falling behind in the writing, so if there's not enough interest, I'll probably only post one chapter on Saturday to feel like I have more time to get caught up. But if you really want the double update next week, please let me know! I'd be happy to oblige!


	9. It Looks Better on You Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!

**To: sk8tr boi (8:12pm)**

_SOS_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:35pm)**

_Our rooms r next to each other_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:35pm)**

_Just yell through the window_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:36pm)**

_You dont want me yelling this_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:36pm)**

_Btw sos is an emergency_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:36pm)**

_What is it_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:37pm)**

_U know the drummer in sunset curve_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:40pm)**

_From school_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:40pm)**

_Our rooms r next to each other_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:45pm)**

_I need his #_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:47pm)**

_Y_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:47pm)**

_To get Lukes #_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:49pm)**

_He wont be interested_

**To: Flynn Rider (8:49pm)**

_He has a girl_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:50pm)**

_Aka my bff_

**To: sk8tr boi (8:58pm)**

_#?_

* * *

**To: Hot Dog (8:59pm)**

_This is gonna sound bad_

**To: Hot Dog (9:00pm)**

_Pls dont freak out_

**To: Willie (9:01pm)**

_What is it?_

**To: Hot Dog (9:02pm)**

_I need Lukes #_

**To: Willie (9:02pm)**

_You’re right, it does sound bad_

**To: Willie (9:03pm)**

_Why?_

**To: Hot Dog (9:05pm)**

_My neighbor wants it_

**To: Hot Dog (9:07pm)**

_Says her bff is Lukes girl_

**To: Willie (9:11pm)**

_Flynn?_

**To: Hot Dog (9:12pm)**

_She was telling the truth?!_

* * *

**To: Flynn Rider (9:14pm)**

_625-867-5309_

**To: Flynn Rider (9:20pm)**

_Srry I doubted u_

* * *

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:15pm)**

_How was school today_

**To: 830-476-5664 (9:28pm)**

_Who is this_

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:29pm)**

_Flynn_

**To: Flynn (9:31pm)**

_How’d u get my #_

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:31pm)**

_I have connections_

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:32pm)**

_Answer the question_

**To: Flynn (9:35pm)**

_School was fine. Why_

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:36pm)**

_LF was bad_

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:38pm)**

_Video of ur performance w Julie appeared  
She got attacked all day  
Ur fault_

**To: Flynn (9:42pm)**

_I didn’t mean for that to happen_

**To: 625-867-5309 (9:43pm)**

_What r u going 2 do_

* * *

_Ping._

Julie looked up from her Chemistry textbook.

_Ping._

Something hit her window.

Julie stood and moved to the glass pane, looking down into the moonlit yard.

“What is he doing?” Julie muttered, recognizing Luke in the silver glow.

He hurled something at the house and Julie flinched back when a pebble knocked against the window.

He must have seen her movement because he gestured for her to come down.

Julie rolled her eyes but complied.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed, stepping out of the house.

“I heard you had a hard time at school today,” Luke said.

Julie reeled back in shock. “How did –”

“Flynn,” Luke supplied. “I’m kinda scared to ask how she got my number.”

“She’s resourceful,” Julie said, shaking her head. “Anyway, I’m fine.”

“What happened?”

“It was just kids being mean,” Julie dismissed. “Really, it’s fine.”

“When people say they’re fine,” Luke said, “they’re usually _not_.”

Julie shrugged, looking down.

“I didn’t mean to make things hard for you,” Luke apologized.

“It’s not your fault,” Julie said.

“But it is,” Luke protested. “I convinced you to play.”

“Yeah, well, it was just one time,” Julie said softly.

Luke winced.

“What?” Julie questioned.

“I – it’s – we – we were wondering if you wanted to join the band,” Luke stammered.

“Join the band?” Julie repeated, stunned. “No way.”

“Come on, Jules –”

“No!” Julie denied. “I could barely get onstage for _one_ song; I couldn’t be in a band! And if the kids at school found out…”

“I get it,” Luke said sharply, turning to leave. “You’re sticking your nose up at us.”

“No, that’s not it at all,” Julie protested, grabbing Luke’s arm to keep him in place. “The kids at Los Feliz are _vicious_ , all right?”

Luke’s expression softened. “What did they do, Julie?”

Julie folded her arms against her chest, partially a subconscious action, partially from the cold night air. “They were just calling me names.”

Luke stepped closer. He laid his palm on her cheek, tilting her head up.

“What did they call you?” he asked, concern and anger flashing in his eyes.

“Cheap,” Julie admitted. It’s not like she could resist anything when he was looking at her like that. “Sellout. One hit wonder. Others.”

“I thought private school kids were above all that.”

Julie scoffed. “It’s actually worse, because they get _really_ petty.”

“You didn’t listen to them, did you?” Luke asked. “Because none of it’s true.”

“That whole school is full of talented musicians,” Julie protested. “What if they’re right?”

“They didn’t see you onstage, Julie,” Luke said, leaning down so he was in her line of sight. “ _I_ did. You belong there. You stood in the spotlight and _shone_. Remember how the audience jumped up? Remember how they danced to our music? ‘Bright’ wasn’t half as good as _you_ made it. That’s why we want you in the band. You’re in it for the music. That’s something all those private school kids will never understand. It’s something you have to be born with.”

Julie studied Luke as he lectured her. His wholehearted belief and honesty were undeniable.

“Alright,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Alright,” Julie repeated. “I’ll join the band.”

“Yes!” Luke cheered, picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled.

Julie didn’t realize how much she had been absorbing Luke’s body heat until he stepped back, and she shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms.

“Geez, Julie, didn’t you grab a jacket?” Luke asked, realizing she was in a t-shirt and pajama shorts.

Julie started to glare at him but blinked in shock when he draped his thick flannel over her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she murmured, pulling her arms through the sleeves. And she couldn’t help eyeing his arms now revealed by his sleeveless shirt.

The light over the backdoor flicked on.

“Julie?” Ray’s eyes narrowed at the sight of his daughter outside with a boy this late at night.

“It’s Luke, right?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Luke confirmed.

“Go home,” Ray instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Luke acquiesced.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” he told Julie, backing away from her.

Julie nodded.

“Wait, your shirt,” she said, moving to tug it off.

“Keep it,” Luke smirked. “It looks better on you anyway.”

* * *

**To: Guitar Hero (12:17am)**

_Good job_

**To: Guitar Hero (12:18am)**

_Btw ur joining her band_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, I'll post Chapter 10!


	10. Come On, Girl, Give Me the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday! Here's your Saturday update!

“Julie,” Ray stopped his daughter before she escaped up the stairs.

Julie cringed. She tugged on the end on Luke’s shirt nervously. “Yes, papi?”

“I don’t want that boy to be a bad influence,” Ray said, eyeing the shirt cautiously.

“He’s no –”

“I _know_ he’s the one who got you back into music,” Ray interrupted her protests, “and for that I will be eternally grateful. But it’s a _school_ _night_ , mija. You should be in bed.”

“I wasn’t asleep anyways,” Julie protested, then winced at her dad’s raised eyebrow. “I’m going to bed now.”

“Uh huh,” Ray agreed. “Sweet dreams, mija.”

* * *

“So?” Flynn demanded. “Luke came over last night?”

“Yeah,” Julie said, smiling in remembrance. She shook her head. “How’d you get his number?”

“You know my neighbor, Willie?” Flynn said.

“Yeah?”

“He’s dating Alex.”

“No way!” Julie exclaimed.

“Way.”

“They must look so cute together!” Julie gushed.

“I hate to admit it, but they do,” Flynn agreed. “Hey, no changing the subject!”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Yes, he came over.”

“ _And?_ Come _on_ , girl, give me the details!”

“He threw rocks at my window,” Julie deadpanned.

“Awww!” Flynn squealed. “He’s a closet romantic!”

“It _was_ kinda sweet,” Julie relented. “And he asked about and apologized for my day.”

“Good boy,” Flynn nodded.

Julie rolled her eyes. “He’s not a dog, Flynn.”

“Whatever,” Flynn dismissed. “What happened next?”

“Then he asked me to join the band,” Julie shrugged.

“Yeah, so you said,” Flynn recalled. “How’d he get you to say yes? Did he flash those beautiful eyes at you?” She smirked.

“He was just… talking about when we sang together,” Julie sighed, “and just… full of _passion_.”

“I bet he’s passionate about more than just music,” Flynn teased.

“Flynn!” Julie exclaimed, slapping her friend’s arm and desperately trying to ignore the blush rising to her cheeks.

“My girl’s got crush, and his name is Luke,” Flynn smirked. “He _is_ super cute.”

“With a perfect smile,” Julie sighed dreamily.

“Ha! I knew it!” Flynn exclaimed, grinning and Julie giggled.

* * *

“Whoa,” Reggie said, gazing around the studio in wonder.

“Sweet place,” Alex muttered.

“Thanks,” Julie said, leaning over the railing of the loft.

“Welcome to our new studio, boys,” Luke said.

“Woo!” Reggie cheered, making Julie giggle.

“Let’s unload,” Alex suggested happily.

It was a lot of work to get the boys’ instruments in the garage, but the boys were used to lugging around their equipment, and soon they were jamming out. Messing around on their instruments was the best way to learn each other’s style, and it worked well. They quickly started building on each other’s sounds, fall into place like pieces of a puzzle.

“Hey,” Flynn sang, swinging into the studio. “That sounded good.”

“Thanks,” Reggie said.

“What are you doing here?” Julie asked.

“I had an idea,” Flynn revealed.

“What kind of idea?” Julie asked skeptically, aware that many of Flynn “ideas” had gone awry in the past.

“Here me out,” Flynn said. “I think you should change the band name.”

“What?!” Reggie exclaimed.

“No way!” Luke denied vigorously.

“Why?” Alex wondered.

“Sunset Curve was your band with Bobby,” Flynn explained. “You’re now in a band with Julie. You need to wash away Bobby and restart - rebrand - yourselves. Something fresh and new, to go with your new band.

“What were you thinking?” Julie questioned.

“Well, I, uh, I had _one_ idea,” Flynn admitted.

“And that was?” Luke prompted.

“…’Julie and the Phantoms’.”

“Huh?” the boys said.

“You guys are practically phantoms at our school,” Flynn said. “We know your names, but other than that, you’re ghosts.”

“And you better like it,” Flynn added. “I already registered it on Insta, Snapchat, Twitter –"

“I mean, it’s not bad,” Alex said tentatively.

“I kinda like it,” Reggie agreed.

“You’re just trying to make this _Julie’s_ band,” Luke accused.

“Duh,” Flynn said. “Jule’s my girl. I gotta make sure she represents in midst all this testosterone.”

“Flynn!” Julie scolded. “We’re a _band_. We should be _equals_.”

“I don’t know,” Luke said. “It _does_ have a nice ring to it.”

“You can’t be serious,” Julie stated.

The boys formed a circle around her keyboard.

“Come on, Julie,” Luke urged. “It’ll be nice to get rid of Bobby once and for all. A fresh start. For all of us.”

Julie sighed, smiling fondly. “What’s the design?”

“Yes!” Flynn cheered, pulling out a sheet of paper from her pocket as the guys whooped.

* * *

 _“We all got a second act inside of us…”_ Luke trailed off, staring across the piano at Carlos, who was shaking salt across his path.

“Carlos, what are you doing?” Julie demanded, crossing her arms.

“I read online that if you spray a ghost with salt, it will suck out their soul,” Carlos explained.

“Carlos!” Julie reprimanded. “Our house is _not_ haunted.”

“I’m telling you!” he argued. “I’ve _seen_ him!”

“You have _not_ seen him,” Julie denied.

“Have too!”

“What’s he look like?” Luke asked.

Carlos perked up, excited that someone was taking his interest seriously. He bounded around the piano to Luke. “I’m pretty sure he’s a chef. I found this old recipe in the loft from someone who used to live here.”

“Does he haunt you?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, that’s why I got the salt,” Carlos said. “But don’t worry, Julie, I’ll protect you.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Carlos.”

“You’re welcome!” He grinned.

* * *

“You know the Orpheum?” Flynn asked Julie, sliding into the desk beside her for history class.

“The café down on the other side of Hollywood?” Julie recalled.

“And they’re known for showcasing local bands, _good_ ones,” Flynn continued.

“Yeah, it’s been around forever,” Julie said. “Mom used to work there when she was our age.”

“ _Well…_ guess who got ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ a gig there Friday night?” Flynn squealed.

“You’re kidding!” Julie accused, eyes wide.

“Nope!” Flynn grinned.

Julie swallowed the bile rising in her throat, clutching the edges of her desk.

“Julie?” Flynn asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Julie nodded. “Yeah, totally fine. I’m not – not terrified. At all.”

“You’re going to do amazing, Jules,” Flynn assured her.

* * *

“We’re playing the Orpheum,” Luke repeated.

“That’s what Flynn said,” Julie told him.

“Oh my God,” Luke muttered, the hand holding his phone drifting lower as the news sunk in. The Orpheum only booked bands that had a chance at making it big. Not all of them did, but a lot of them at least made it small time.

“How’d she do it?” he questioned, bringing his phone back to his ear.

“It’s Flynn,” Julie said, and he could hear the shrug. “She’s resourceful.”

“She’s sticking around, right?” Luke confirmed. Flynn, he had quickly learned, was insanely talented with social media, running their pages on five different sites so they could focus on making music to make it big.

“Oh, yeah,” Julie agreed. “She’s like the crazy glue of friendship. We couldn’t get rid of her if we tried.”

“Luke!” Emily called. “Come have dinner!”

“Just a sec!” Luke shouted back.

“You better go,” Julie said.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed reluctantly. "Hey, don't worry. You're going to rock that stage."

"Thanks," Julie said and Luke could hear the relief in her voice. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Julie confirmed, and she ended the call.

“Was that Julie?” Emily asked, knocking lightly on Luke’s open door. “How are things with her?”

“It’s not like that, Mom,” Luke denied, knowing what his mother was implying.

She hummed. “You might be able to lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to your mother, dear. I see the way you light up when you talk about her. You’ve got it bad.”

“…Maybe,” Luke admitted, pressing his lips together.

“I better meet her soon,” Emily smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the double update this week! Please, please, please, leave a Kudos or a comment. I love to hear from you guys.


	11. Then Let's Prove Them Wrong

News about the band’s gig spread quickly.

Julie was terrorized at school. She meant it when she said Los Feliz kids were vicious. They hated that she was hanging with people beneath them. But it was worth it when she got home and prepared with the band, and then spoke with Luke on the phone for hours as they did their homework later at night.

…Well, Julie did. Luke was mostly writing pieces of their conversations in his journal for future lyrics.

So, she ignored the name calling, she ignored the ugly images painted on her locker, she ignored the food thrown her way during lunch, because she had the guys and she still had Flynn, who steadfastly stuck by her side, even when the bully extended to her too.

According to Luke, things weren’t as bad at Laguna. In fact, the Laguna’s were excited about the band, wanting to prove they were just as good as the fancy private school kids from Los Feliz. Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Bobby had always been their best chance at that.

Let’s just say they weren’t the biggest fans of Bobby right now.

Friday came too quickly for Julie.

She stood in the wings of the venue, wringing her hands as she watched the tables fill up with students from both schools.

She jumped when two hands landed on her shoulders.

“You need to calm down,” Luke said, peering out at the crowd.

“I am calm,” Julie stated.

Julie could feel his skeptical gaze.

Her shoulders slumped. “I can’t help it. This week…”

Luke frowned. “Is everything all right at school?”

Julie shrugged lightly. “They’re just kids being kids. It’s no big deal.”

Luke gently turned Julie around, so she was facing him. “What’s going on, Julie?”

Julie bit her lip, looking at her shoes.

Luke lightly gasped her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at him.

And once again, staring into his concerned green eyes, she couldn’t lie to him.

“They _really_ don’t like you guys,” she muttered.

“Then let’s prove them wrong,” Luke said, and she could’ve kissed him.

How did he know that was exactly what she needed to hear? How did he know that if she dwelt on it any more that she was going to start crying? How did he know she needed to be reminded of all the greatness that came from joining the band instead of the bad?

Julie squared her shoulders, nodding her assent, and walked confidently over to the keyboard onstage. She clipped her microphone – hers and decorated in doodles of things important to her – into the stand.

“Hi,” Julie greeted the audience. “We’re ‘Julie and the Phantoms’.”

The Phantoms took their positions onstage, standing back and not touching their instruments yet.

The heat from the spotlight warmed her skin, a comforting feeling, as she started playing.

_Hearts on fire  
We're no liars, so we say what we wanna say  
I'm awakened, no more faking  
So we push all our fears away_

_Don't know if I'll make 'cause I'm falling under  
Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder_

_I wanna fly  
Come alive  
Watch me shine_

Julie left the keyboard, dancing to center stage, as the boys jumped in with their instruments and Luke harmonizing with her. The crowd went wild, ignoring their rivalry as they reveled in the music.

_I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free_

Luke and Reggie climbed onto the stand that held Alex’s drums, leaving Julie to sing to the crowd for the second verse.

_We’re all bright now, what a sight now  
Coming out like we’re fireworks  
Marching on proud, turn it up loud  
Cause now we know what we’re worth_

Luke jumped back to his mic, locking eyes with Julie, who was already looking at him.

_We know we can make it  
We're not falling down under  
Close my eyes and feel my chest  
Beating like thunder_

If they kept singing to each other like that, Julie was going to forget the lyrics, so she broke the eye contact the only way she knew how, by squeezing her eyes shut and putting her all into the refrain.

_I wanna fly  
Come alive  
Watch me shine_

Reggie hopped off Alex’s stand to reach his mic and Luke rejoined in singing, having left the final line of the refrain just for Julie.

_I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me_

Julie skipped over in front of Luke in time to the music, singing to the front row audience.

_Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free_

Reggie skidded over to Luke’s mic so they could sing together, and Julie crossed the stage to fill the empty space as she sang, her words flying to the very back of the room.

_I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free_

Julie slid her microphone into its stand, picking it up and carrying it over to Luke. She tilted the mic to back and forth between them for their alternating lines.

_I got a spark in me  
I got a spark in me  
And you're a part of me  
And you're a part of me  
Now till eternity  
Now till eternity_

And she swore they were the only two people in the room.

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

She carried the line as her boys continued into the chorus.

_I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me, (yeah)_   
_Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
(Whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh, oh-oh_

Luke knelt to the ground, rocking his guitar at audience level.

_(Whoa-oh-oh)  
Finally free, yeah  
(Whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh_

They all came together for one last line,

_Been so long and now we're finally free_

And Julie finished the song softly and solo, like it began.

_Finally free, yeah_

Luke couldn’t help the grin on his face, and for once it wasn’t from performing. Just watching Julie onstage was an experience all on its own, and he was honored that she chose him to share the stage with. It was… euphoric.

Following her lead, they bowed, and the boys slipped off the stage.

That was one thing Luke wouldn’t miss from being the band’s front man, the posturing before and after a performance.

“Thank you,” Julie said over the continuous applause. “We’re ‘Julie and the Phantoms’. Tell your friends.”

Reggie gasped, slapping Luke’s chest. “She said my line. She said my line!”

“I know, dude, I heard it!” Luke said excitedly, clapping Reggie’s shoulder.

The one thing Luke loved more than his music was his brothers, and Reggie was very proud of his catchphrase. Could Julie be any more _perfect_? He had a feeling he was going to be adding something – some _one_ – to his list very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear from you guys, so please, if you like it leave a comment.  
> And next week, if not earlier, was my favorite chapter to write, so I can't wait to give it to you guys.  
> Lots of love. And Happy New Year.


	12. Every Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, here it is: My favorite chapter so far to have written! I hope you guys all like it!

Julie followed the boys off the stage, still laughing with elation from their performance.

“We rocked it!” Luke cheered.

“Yeah, we did!” Reggie agreed, bouncing around them.

The crowd flooded around the band, Los Feliz students and Lagunas alike, congratulating them on a great performance.

Luke slung his arm over Julie’s shoulder, keeping her close to the boys as they weaved towards the table with Flynn and Willie.

She returned his smile, beaming up at him, feeling immensely vindicated. She _rocked_ that stage and proved her classmates wrong.

Someone grabbed Julie’s wrist, tugging her to a stop.

Luke looked back when his arm slipped off Julie’s shoulders, and frowned when he saw that Nick had hold of her. He stopped, bringing Alex and Reggie to a halt.

Julie narrowed her eyes at the blond.

“Julie,” Nick scowled. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Julie demanded.

“They’re holding you back, Julie!” Nick hissed. “You have a _real_ chance at a future, but you’re throwing it away! He’s _nothing_ , Julie.”

Unbeknownst to them, they had a rather large audience, Los Feliz students and Lagunas circling around them like they were watching a fist fight.

Luke tried to step forward, but Alex and Reggie held him back.

“You do _not_ want to get into that right now, man,” Reggie advised.

Flynn subconsciously picked at her nails, a nervous habit that revealed when she was stressed, watching her best friend anxiously from the sidelines, but she knew Julie had this.

“Should we do something?” Willie murmured.

“Uh uh,” Flynn shook her head, staring at the scene.

To everyone’s surprise, Julie started laughing.

“You’re pathetic,” Julie spat, and the crowd gasped in shock. Despite the school they attended, every high school student in the area knew Nick, the rich, popular guitarist who had it all, and they had all come to quickly know Julie, the quiet, peace-loving girl with a voice like an angel’s. They were stunned, both by the description of Nick and the one who said it.

“Excuse me?” Nick snarled.

“I get it now,” Julie stated. “Why you hate Luke.”

“Oh, please.” Nick rolled his eyes.

“You’re jealous,” she revealed, smirking.

The crowd was watching them like a tennis match.

“As if,” Nick sneered. “Why would I be jealous of _him_?”

“You’re jealous that he’s a better musician than you,” Julie said, crossing her arms. “He’s better on the guitar, better at singing, and better at writing music. _And_ he doesn’t need a fancy, private, music school to be great, unlike you.”

“Ooh,” the crowd sang.

Nick’s eyes nervously flitted around, just realizing what kind of scene they were making. “That’s not –”

But Julie was on a roll.

“I wasn’t finished,” Julie interrupted him.

‘What is happening?’ Luke mouthed at Reggie.

“I don’t know, but I like it,” he whispered in response.

Flynn had a wide grin on her face as she watched Julie, Nick, and _Carrie_ , who looked extremely put out on the other side of the circle.

“You’re jealous that he’s got a band that will always back him, and you’re stuck with _Carrie_ ,” Julie claimed. “You’re jealous that I like _him_ better than _you_.”

Luke couldn’t stop the small smile from forming when Julie said that.

Nick flushed, though no one could tell if it was in anger or embarrassment.

“And you’re jealous of his passion,” Julie continued. “Luke has more passion in his little finger than you do in your entire body. It bleeds out of his soul through his music. Someday, some producer, some manager, is going to see that and leave you in the dust. They’re going to be legends, and you will be _nothing_ but a has-been.”

The Lagunas erupted with raucous applause, Julie having officially won their approval by standing up for one of their own.

“That’s my girl!” Flynn shouted, smiling proudly at her friend.

Nick visibly paled. He turned his back on Julie and forced his way out of the circle the onlookers had formed around them.

The students of Los Feliz were at a loss at what to do. Nick was their king, but up until this week, Julie had been their precious princess whom they adored, protected, and revered for her musical prowess and kind heart. She had proved her worth with her new band, regardless of what school the rest of them attended, there was no doubting their talent after that performance and then she had made some really rational arguments.

It was Nick versus Julie and it was time for Los Feliz to choose a side.

Carrie slipped, unnoticed, out of the crowd, and outside the building. She scrubbed a tear from her cheek, sniffing. How could Julie manage to unite two schools that had been opposed for as long as Carrie could remember?

Carrie scoffed. Once again, Julie got it all and Carrie was left with the scraps. Her boyfriend had just been ridiculed in front of every high school student in the area. She had _nothing_.

Inside, Luke took a step forward and a hush fell over the crowd once more.

Julie ducked her head, all her nerves suddenly flooding her system.

“Did you really mean that?” he asked. He had no idea how he expected her to answer that when he didn’t know what part of her speech he was referring to; his being the better musician, her liking him, her wholehearted belief that they could make it.

But it didn’t matter.

Julie didn’t blink, didn’t flinch, didn’t waver, from saying, “Every word.”

Luke slowly spun in a circle, looking out over the awaiting crowd.

“We’re ‘Julie and the Phantoms’,” he announced.

“Tell your friends!” Reggie added.

Rambunctious cheers roared from the crowd, Lagunas and Los Feliz students alike.

Alex stepped forward with a grin and rested his elbow on Luke’s shoulder.

Reggie leapt on top of them in excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet between his best friends.

Luke held his arm out to Julie.

“Come on,” he said. “You’re part of this too.”

Julie shook her head fondly but moved to join the Phantoms.

Luke threw his proffered arm over Julie’s shoulders, tugging her into his side with a small shout as they basked in the applause of their fans.

They took one last bow, wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, even if it's only not even ten in the morning, I've already had a horrible day. All your comments always make me so happy, so I would love to get some today -- that will surely make me smile. Please and thank you!


	13. We're Throwing A Party

Life did a complete one-eighty for Julie.

At school, she became the popular one, hounded in the halls as she moved from class to class, her classmates ignoring Nick and Carrie on the sidelines.

The boys would come over after school to rehearse, and when Alex and Reggie left, Luke stayed behind to write with her, remaining later and later, and Julie was so incredibly _happy_.

So, naturally, something had to go wrong.

Julie had started eating lunch in the music room with Flynn to avoid her excitable peers. It had nothing to do with the available piano and mystery harmony stuck in her head on repeat just out of reach.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“What do _you_ want?” Flynn scowled.

“Go away, Bobby,” Julie muttered.

“You’re talented, Molina,” Bobby said.

Julie’s brows furrowed in confusion. “…Thanks?”

“And you were great with the guys,” he admitted. “I wish I could see you in the final showcase.”

Los Feliz’s final showcase was a legendary event in the music industry. Managers, producers, and everyone in between showed up for the final showcase of the year, and that was where the school’s students found their brand promotion, climbing their way to the top with more than just the music taught to them for the last four years.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Flynn asked sharply.

“It’s a shame that only Los Feliz students can perform,” Bobby said, shrugging lightly. “That means you’d either have to play solo, or… not play at all. Unless you figure something out.” And he left.

Julie whipped her head to Flynn, her eyes wide.

“Is that true?” she asked frantically.

“I don’t know,” Flynn responded, her tone mirroring Julie’s. “But I’m on it.”

By the end of the day, they had their answer. Flynn used her study hall to read through the entirety of the school’s handbook in the front office.

The boys couldn’t play.

* * *

“You could play solo,” Flynn tentatively suggested as they waited for the boys to show up for band practice in the studio.

The boys’ school let out a few minutes earlier than Los Feliz, but the girls had the shorter walk, so they always were the first to arrive.

Julie shook her head vehemently from her seat on the couch. “Even if I knew I _could_ , I wouldn’t. We’re a band. I’m not abandoning them.”

“Who are we abandoning?” Reggie asked, announcing the boys’ arrival.

Taking her cue from Julie’s silence, Flynn sighed. “You guys aren’t allowed to play at the final showcase.”

“What?” Alex questioned, his twirling drumstick falling from his hand.

“Why wouldn’t they let Julie play?” Reggie wondered.

Luke crouched in front of Julie, studying her face. She wouldn’t look at him.

“You’re allowed to play,” he realized. “Aren’t you?”

She finally looked at him, guilt shining in her eyes.

“ _We_ ’re not allowed to play,” he continued. “The _Lagunas_.”

A tear slipped down her cheek.

“It’s not fair,” she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Luke looked back at his boys in panic.

Flynn rolled her eyes.

‘Hug her,’ she mouthed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Luke sat beside her on the couch, pulling her gently into his side and her head landed softly on his shoulder.

“Who needs some fancy music school anyway,” he said, making Julie laugh. She lifted her head and Luke brushed away her tears with his thumb. “We didn’t before, and we don’t now.”

“You kinda do,” Flynn disagreed. “The final showcase is a huge event.”

“No, Luke’s right,” Julie denied, sniffing away her tears.

“He is?” Alex asked skeptically.

“He is?” Flynn asked.

“He is?” Reggie asked.

“I am?” Luke asked, surprised.

Julie muffled her giggles with his shoulder.

“You are,” she said, composing herself.

“They won’t let us on their stage? We’ll make our own,” she stated.

“What?” the boys questioned.

“You’re crazy,” Flynn said, already knowing what her best friend was suggesting.

“Probably,” Julie agreed, grinning.

“Someone want to fill us in?” Alex asked.

Julie and Flynn had a quick conversation through facial expressions, Julie convincing Flynn that – whatever her idea was – was good.

Flynn sighed. “We’re throwing a party.”

“Woo! A party!” Reggie cheered. “Why are we throwing a party?”

There was a collective groan from the rest of them.

* * *

“Dad? Daaaaaad?” Julie asked, dragging out the word as she slid up to her father in the kitchen.

“Yeeeeees?” he asked, tossing a pinch of salt in the pot of water on the stove.

“When was the last time I told you, you’re such an amazing dad?” Julie wondered.

Ray looked down at his daughter suspiciously. “What do you want, Julie?”

Julie pressed her lips together nervously. “Can I throw a party?”

“A party?” he repeated incredulously. “Why?”

“The school won’t let me perform with the band at the final showcase, so we wanted to put on a performance of our own,” Julie explained.

“What?!” Ray exclaimed. “Why can’t you perform with the guys?”

“They don’t go to Los Feliz,” Julie frowned.

“That’s awful,” Ray agreed. “Of course, you can throw this party, mija.”

“Really?!” Julie exclaimed giddily.

“Sure,” Ray confirmed. “And how about I film you guys so you can have something professional to put on your… _YouTube_.”

Julie’s expression softened. “You would do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Ray shrugged, burying his elation at his daughter’s appreciation.

“Thank you, papi,” Julie said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You’re the best.”

* * *

Julie skipped back into the garage, humming excitedly.

“He said yes,” she told them, grinning.

“He agreed? Just like that?” Luke asked incredulously.

“Well, when he heard why, yeah,” Julie shrugged.

“Ray is awesome,” Reggie said.

“Agreed,” Alex and Luke chorused, astonished.

“What are we waiting for?!” Flynn exclaimed. “We need to get this place ready for a par-tay!”

With a round of laughter, the band started designing their stage.

* * *

“Mom?” Luke started hesitantly as he cleared the table from dinner.

“What is it, Luke?” she prompted, her hands elbow deep in water as she washed the dishes.

“The band…” Luke trailed off.

Emily sighed exasperatedly.

“What about the band?” she asked sharply.

“We’re throwing a party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come –”

“Where do you expect to throw a party?” Emily asked incredulously.

“Julie’s dad is letting us throw one because –”

“Julie?” Emily repeated, turning to face her son. “I thought this girl was taking your attention _from_ the band.”

“Well, she’s kind of _part_ of the band, now,” Luke shrugged lightly, biting his lip nervously.

Emily sighed. “So, she’s not helping you, you’re screwing up _her_ life.”

Luke’s jaw dropped.

“What makes you think I’m screwing up her life?” he scowled.

“What else are you doing, Luke?” his mother shot back. “Dragging her into this musical fantasy of yours.”

“She was _already_ a musician when I met her,” Luke argued. “And she’s _really_ good. _We_ ’re really good.”

“Luke, it’s a high school band,” Emily said. “Your father was in a high school band too. But when it came time to graduate, he stopped dreaming and focused on _real life_!”

“This _is_ real life, Mom!” Luke protested. “This is my future. But you wouldn’t know anything about it because you’ve never come to any of our performances!”

“I’m not going to _let_ you destroy your life!” Emily shouted. “And I’m not going to let you destroy hers!”

“Did you hear _anything_ I said?!” Luke wondered.

“End of discussion,” Emily stated.

Luke dropped the final dishes on the counter at her elbow with a loud clatter, and stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut.

He breathed heavily, scanning his room of messy clothes and sheets of unused lyrics floating around. Impulsively, he grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with some clean clothes. He slid open the window and pushed through his guitar case.

He couldn’t go to Reggie’s; Reggie spent all the time out of his house he could to avoid his parents’ fighting anyway.

He couldn’t go to Alex’; ever since Alex came out to his parents, they hadn’t exactly been welcoming. Reggie and Luke had learned it was best to stay away.

There was only one place he knew he could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Saturday update time! Let me know what you guys think, I love to hear your opinions, and let me know if you want an early update this week, that I could give you to celebrate me birthday.


	14. That's What Molina Women Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I nearly forgot the update this week. I'm kind of disappointed that there wasn't much interest in an extra chapter this week. Anyway, here's the Saturday update. Hope you guys like it.

“What are you doing here?” Julie asked, surprised to find Luke in the studio in the morning.

Luke spun around. His eyes widened when he saw Julie. “I – I was just –”

“Did you sleep here last night?” Julie realized.

“I… yeah,” he reluctantly admitted.

“Why?” Julie asked.

Luke rubbed the guitar pick between his fingers nervously.

“I got in an argument with my mom,” he admitted.

“So bad that you ran away?” Julie asked, sitting on the couch.

“Don’t you have school?” Luke asked.

“Don’t _you_?” Julie shot back. She patted the spot beside her.

Luke dropped tiredly into the space beside her.

“You’re really lucky, Julie,” he told her. “Your dad supports your dreams. My mom… my mom never liked my music. She thought it was a good hobby until I fell in love with it and started seeing it my future. I _know_ she regrets ever buying me my guitar.”

Julie took his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles.

He exhaled, squeezing her hands in thanks.

“What happened last night?” she murmured.

“I asked her to come to the party, and she freaked about how I’m ruining my life and now I’m ruining your life,” Luke revealed.

“ _My_ life?” Julie repeated.

“She wanted you to be a good influence on me,” Luke recalled. “Now she thinks I’m a bad influence on you.”

“That’s not true,” Julie denied.

“But Julie, is it?” Luke wondered. “I mean, because of us, the band, you can’t perform at the final showcase. And I asked you to join. If you were performing on your own, you could play in front of all those people who will be coming. It’s a _huge_ opportunity.”

“Don’t let that thought ever cross your mind,” Julie demanded. “You aren’t ruining my life, you _saved_ it.”

“If I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t be playing music again,” Julie told him. “I wouldn’t be playing in the showcase _anyway_ , so that argument is moot. And singing with you, I feel alive, like I hadn’t since before my mom died. You brought me back to life.”

Julie squealed as Luke tugged her into a hug, but quickly sunk into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“Thanks,” he whispered, and he felt her nod in response.

“I do think…” her voice was muffled. “I think you should go home.”

“I can’t,” Luke denied.

“Luke, imagine how worried your parents must be,” Julie argued, looking up at him.

“So, I go home, then what?” Luke asked. “Apologize? Placate them?”

“You don’t need to apologize for how you feel,” Julie shook her head, “but you might want to apologize for running off.”

Luke sighed.

“Okay,” he relented. “But after school.”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this,” Julie warned.

“I know,” Luke smiled.

Julie detracted herself from his arms, rising from the couch. She held out her hand.

“Come on,” she invited. “Dad will drive you to school.”

Luke grabbed his bag then took her hand, letting her lead him up to the driveway.

“Papi?” Julie said.

Her father was leaning into the driver seat, rummaging in the center consol. “We’re just about ready to go. Your brother’s just finishing breakfast.”

“Papi, can you drop Luke off at Laguna?” Julie asked.

Ray turned around, studying the scene before him. Julie was looking at him hopefully, and slightly behind her, holding her hand, was a nervous Luke.

“You don’t have to, Mr. Molina –” he started.

“It’s no problem,” Ray agreed.

Julie sighed in relief. “Thanks, papi.”

“Of course, mija,” Ray said. “Do you have everything for school?”

“My bag’s just inside,” Julie said. She reluctantly released Luke’s hand, blushing when she realized she was still holding it, grabbing her backpack from just inside the doorway.

“You really don’t have to, Mr. Molina,” Luke protested.

“It’s no problem,” Ray assured.

“Carlos!” Julie called into the house.

“Coming!” he yelled back, running out of the kitchen, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He stumbled, noticing Luke outside.

“Hi, Luke!” Carlos grinned, always happy to tell Luke all about his progress on ghost hunting.

“Hi, Carlos,” Luke returned.

“Alright, everybody in!” Ray instructed.

Carlos excitedly hopped in the passenger seat when Julie offered, preferring to sit next to Luke in the back.

He chattered about his ghost hunting YouTube channel — “Carlos the Ghost Toaster!” — the whole drive, excited to talk to someone who hadn’t heard all his stories before — multiple times.

“Bye, Luke!” Carlos called over his shoulder as he raced out of the car to his classmates.

“Next stop, Los Feliz,” Ray announced.

Julie winced, realizing that she would be dropped off before Luke, leaving him alone with her father.

She glanced over and noticed Luke’s fingers nervously strumming on his leg, so she reached over, interlacing their fingers.

Luke’s movements stilled, the muscles in his shoulder relaxed, and he shot her a small smile.

“Alex and Reggie are still coming over after school to decorate the studio, right?” Julie asked.

“Yeah, we’ll all be there,” Luke nodded.

Julie shook her head. “Not you.”

Luke looked at her in confusion.

“You have somewhere to be after school,” she reminded him.

Luke sighed. “Yeah.”

“But don’t worry, Flynn and I have all the decorations designed and made,” Julie told him. “Alex and Reggie are just going to be slaves for the afternoon, putting them up, so you’re not missing much.”

“I’ll see them tomorrow after school for the gig,” Luke promised.

“We’re here, mija,” Ray interrupted them.

Julie leaned forward kissing her father’s cheek.

“Thanks, papi,” she whispered.

“Have a good day at school,” he returned.

She climbed out of the car. “See you tomorrow,” she told Luke.

* * *

Luke nervously tapped out chords on his leg in the slightly awkward silence between him and Mr. Molina.

“Um, thank you, for driving me, Mr. Molina,” Luke started.

“Oh, please, Luke, call me Ray,” Ray chuckled. “I’m not nearly old enough to be Mr. Molina.”

“Um, alright, Ray,” Luke corrected. “Thank you.”

“I told you already, it’s no problem.” The car rolled to a stop at a red light and Ray turned around to look at Luke. “But is everything all right, mijo?”

Luke didn’t know what to say. It really wasn’t ‘all right’, but then he spoke to Julie and in under ten minutes she had fixed everything in his mind and it wasn’t all right yet, but it was getting there.

“I think so,” he said. “It will be, thanks to Julie.”

“That’s what Molina women do, Luke. Her mother was the same way.” Ray smiled, falling back into his seat to drive again. “If you ever do need any help, please come to us. I can never repay you for what you — and you band — have done for Julie.”

“No, it’s Julie who’s done so much for us,” Luke protested.

Ray hesitated, struggling to find the words he wanted to say. “You didn’t see what she was like before you came along. The year where Julie refused to sing was filled with dark days. Then you arrive in her life and light erupted from within her. And it brought light back into the house. And into Carlos. And it all started with you. I can never repay you for brining life back to our family.”

“She brought that light to us, too,” Luke said. “Before we met her, the boys and I were scrambling for any gig we could get. We had to promote and promote and promote Sunset Curve because we were good – we were great – and we knew it, but we had to work hard to make it to where we were. With Julie, music _glows_ and we can get onstage without the pressure of a good performance to become legends because we already _are_.”

Ray put the car in park in front of the public high school, once again shifting in his seat to face Luke.

“You remind me of Rose and myself when we were young,” he said softly, and was glad to see Luke’s cheeks redden. He was glad this boy was feeling similarly to his niña.

“Th – thanks again for the ride,” Luke stuttered, climbing from the car.

“Luke,” Ray stopped him. “I don’t need to tell you not to hurt her, do I?”

From what Ray had seen of Luke, he was always moving, whether it was air guitaring with his fingers or tapping his foot or flickering his eyes everywhere at once. But right now, he was still, staring earnestly back at Ray, giving Ray full confidence in the sincerity of his response.

“No, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm kind of falling out of my Julie and the Phantoms phase, and I haven't finished writing this story. I'd love to know that you guys are still into it and inspire me to keep writing, so please, let me know what you're loving.


	15. Like Butterflies and Glitter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, as I was thinking about where I wanted this chapter to go, I realized I didn’t have a lot of Alex/Reggie and Julie bonding and I love the whole band dynamic in the show and my fic wouldn’t be complete without those moments. So here we go…

By the time Alex and Reggie got to the studio, Julie had laid out the large paper flowers spelling out “Julie and the Phantoms”, ready to tape them to the garage doors.

“Hi guys,” Julie greeted them. “I was wondering if you wanted to start with the outside or the inside.”

“Where’s Flynn?” Reggie asked.

“Her mom wants her home doing homework at least a couple nights a week, so she’s doing that now so she can come tomorrow,” Julie explained.

The boys nodded in realization.

“Let’s start with the outside,” Alex suggested.

“Cool,” Julie agreed, grabbing the ‘J’ she had been fluffing. “Reggie, can you grab that box of fairy lights?”

As Reggie bounced over to the cardboard box, Alex picked up the ‘U’.

“Luke told us about this morning,” Alex whispered to Julie, making her look up at him. “Ever since he formed the band, he’s had a… difficult relationship with his parents. I don’t know exactly what you said to him, but he seemed… better than after other fights they’d had. And it usually takes a couple days for Reggie and I to convince him to go home, so I guess what I’m trying to say, you did a good job. Thanks.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Julie said, smiling softly, thinking back on the morning.

“Are you guys coming?” Reggie called from outside.

“Me too,” Alex agreed. “Now let’s decorate!”

Julie’s laughter stopped when she saw Reggie holding a tangle of lights in his hands.

“What did you do?!” she asked incredulously. “Those were perfectly fine when they were in the box!”

“I just picked them up!” Reggie defended.

“Well, how about you ‘just put them down’!” Julie exclaimed.

Reggie dropped the lights instantly, holding his hands up in surrender.

“ _I’ll_ handle the lights. You help Alex hang the letter,” Julie instructed.

Reggie nodded and hopped back into the garage to grab some more of the letters.

“You _can_ make sure they go on straight, right?” she asked Alex.

“Yeah,” he nodded, watching Reggie enthusiastically drag out the letters. “Okay, Reg – Reg, be careful with those.”

Julie exhaled and turned to the knotted fairy lights, sitting in the ground, and let Alex deal with Reggie.

She hummed an unknown melody as she laid out the lights so they would be ready to hang when Reggie and Alex finished with the doors (part one). Julie had no idea how Reggie had managed to make such a mess of her lights in such a short amount of time. She started singing under her breath, putting lyrics to her melody.

_The truth is finally breaking through  
Two worlds collide when I’m with you  
Our voices rise and soar so high  
We come to life when we’re_

_In perfect harmony  
Whoa whoa  
Perfect harmony  
Whoa whoa_

“That’s beautiful,” Reggie said, starling Julie.

She gasped and spun around. The boys had finished the letters – and it looked awesome – and stood behind her, listening to her sing.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Julie said. “I didn’t even realize I was singing.”

She ran the lyrics through her head, blushing when she realized she had been hearing Luke singing with her.

“About anybody in particular?” Alex asked.

Julie’s blush darkened.

“No, I – it was just –” Julie stammered, “I mean –”

“Relax,” Alex said, crouching so he was at Julie’s height. “We think it’s really great.”

“Obvious, huh?” Julie asked, fiddling with her fingers.

“Everyone can see it when you sing together,” Reggie claimed. “You two _ooze_ chemistry.”

“You should never say ‘ooze’ again,” Alex said, “but, yeah, I agree.”

“And… does that mean he…” Julie trailed off, looking at her lap.

“Luke really likes you,” Alex assured her. “So, don’t hurt him, okay?”

Julie shook her head, her hair flying in her face.

“I _really_ like him too,” Julie admitted quietly.

“Good, and we like you too,” Reggie said cheerfully.

Julie and Alex exchanged a fond, but exasperated, look.

“How about we hang these lights?” Alex suggested, holding his hand out to help Julie off the ground.

“Sounds like a plan.” She grinned, and under her watchful eye, the boys followed her instructions to ensure the lights didn’t get tangled.

…Again.

They strung the lights across the fence enclosing the yard, and then added some draping across the garage’s ceiling, filling in the rest of the space with streamers. On the inside of the garage doors, they decorated lightning bolts with reflective silver paper.

Julie checked the time on her phone.

“Alright, boys, I’ve got to go,” she announced. “Flynn’s due to call me any second.”

“Why do you have to leave for that?” Reggie wondered.

“It’s girl stuff,” Julie dismissed.

“Oh,” Reggie realized. “Like butterflies and glitter?”

“Dude,” Alex chastised. He turned to Julie. “I’m sorry about him.”

“She’s going to help me pick an outfit for tomorrow,” Julie explained, sighing. “And my hair. And my make up. But there might be _some_ glitter.”

She climbed the stone stairs to her house, thinking, _Butterflies and glitter isn’t a bad idea…_

“Oh, and Julie?” Alex called after her.

She paused, looking down at the boys. “Yeah?”

“Luke really likes when you have your hair down,” Alex smirked.

Julie desperately fought the blush rising to her cheeks. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

* * *

Julie had finally sat down to do tonight’s homework, her outfit for the garage party laid out on the floor for tomorrow after school, when her phone rang again, but she didn’t hesitate to answer.

“How’d it go?” she asked.

“Thank you,” Luke said.

“What for?” Julie wondered.

“Making me go home.”

“It went well, then?” Julie inferred.

“It’s not perfect; their opinions haven’t changed and neither have mine,” Luke explained, “but we’re all glad I’m home.”

“Well, that’s what matters,” Julie said. “You’re never going to find someone that always agrees with you, so you have to work to keep the people that you want in your life by mutual respect.”

“Julie, I wouldn’t be home tonight if it wasn’t for you,” Luke stated. “You – You’re brilliant, and talented, and – and inspiring, and – so many other words I can’t name right now. You’re incredible. _Thank you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got so many comments this week and I am so thankful for the support and how much you are all loving this book. Please keep it up, because it actually reminded me that today was Saturday and it was time for you guys to get the next update.


End file.
